Holly Potter and the Heart of Canis
by Blacsparrow
Summary: Holly Dorea Potter, godmother and adoptive parent of Edward Remus Lupin, Girl-who-lived, Woman-who-won, slayer of Fenrir Greyback and two time killer of the Dark Lord Voldemort, never wanted accolades or fame. She wanted peace and quiet. And she was going to get it. Even if it meant moving away from her friends to an area in Washington known as the "Tri-cities".
1. New in Town

whitetigerwolf's WOLF LOVE CHALLENGE

REQUIREMENTS

~story takes place after deathly hallows

 **Sure thing,**

~Harry must take Teddy and move to America, specifically Tri-cities or Aspen Creek

 **Have yet to read Alpha and Omega so Tri-cities for me**

~Harry must become romantically involved with one of the wolves from the pack.

 **Well guess that rules out Mercy but that's okay I think I'll roll with Mary Jo**

~Harry must date his partner for awhile before finding out they're a wolf.

 **sure I can swing that.**

RECOMMENDATIONS

~femharry

 **on it**

~femharry/femwerewolf

 **got that too**

~Harry finding out a way for female wolves to have children

 **ehhh, maybe, if it doesn't feel forced**

~Harry being distantly related to a werewolf

 **same as above.**

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise and TigerCritic  


Recommended Story: "Poisoned Heart" by WhiteTigerWolf

 **~Inside of a 1959 Ford Anglia 105E deluxe just outside Kennewick, Washington~**

An odd pair ride their way slowly through the town as the sun is starting to set. Considering neither has seen a bed since waking up back in England, one can forgive the two for being tired, especially the younger of the two.

The pair is odd due to the driver being a twenty six year old woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail while her passenger is a nine year old boy with brilliant blue hair done in spikes. Neither sharing any form of resemblance in feature, demeanor, or even gender. Easily explained by the latter having been adopted by the former after his actual family passed away.

First, his parents to terrorists attacking a school in an attempt to overthrow a secret government existing alongside the normal governing body of England. Next, his grandmother to illness. His grandfather had unfortunately passed away prior to his birth thanks to the aforementioned terrorists.

The gaze from older woman to the young boy is both fond and sad. She had already bought the home they are heading to when Andromeda fell ill. And just delayed her move to take care of Teddy while she recovered. Unfortunately she didn't recover. Healers made house calls, they scanned and gave potions. When they failed to react it was muggle doctors next. Nothing they could see either. She had to wonder if Andromeda had just given up. Her husband and daughter dead she just couldn't muster the will to live anymore and her magic let it happen. The years since it happened only seemed to drag the poor woman deeper down.

Her funeral was quiet. Just her grandson and his godmother, quietly resigning her body to the earth before settling her affairs.

Teddy was old enough to know what happened but he's been on the recovery. The length of Andi's illness letting him prepare for it so after their mourning period and by the time she was ready to leave he had more or less bounced back. Choosing to instead focus on the fact that "God-mum" became just "mum".

"Do we have to go see him? I'm not even a werewolf! Just because dad was shouldn't mean anything if I'm not one too." Teddy complains tapping his head against the window more to keep himself awake.

"I told you, the werewolf packs here are a bit more territorial than the ones back home. Fortunately for us. Mr. Cornick just wants us to pop in and say hello to the local Alpha. Let him get a whiff and see if your scent will cause any issues. It's doubtful but the possibility is there. He was very polite about it too. I wonder if it's because of Greyback?" she muses, tapping her lip gently as she drives down narrow roads.

Greyback was a werewolf who worked for Voldemort and a right bastard on the best of days. He had a thing for mauling and biting children with magical kids being his preferred targets. He's the same man who turned Remus as a child and took over the packs in the UK. Vicious and powerful in a fight and blessed with magic to help him deal with wolves more powerful than himself. He had tried approaching packs in other countries hoping to rally more troops for his master but was summarily rebuffed by all for one reason or another. When the Battle of Hogwarts raged he was near the front of Voldemort's troops but disappeared almost as soon as the carnage began.

See his entire goal was to get at the children in the school. The younger the better and any he could find would be bitten and mauled by the horrible creature and left to either survive or die. The hope being that the survivors would turn and when they did, they would fall under his banner. Small surprise then that when he found a small group of overly brave young Gryffindors who snuck out of their dorm to try and help he didn't notice when Holly arrived behind him at first. He noticed when the first conjured spike pierced his leg. The fight deteriorated from there but she at least managed to save the kids, even if she did get a few new scars for the effort.

Teddy counters with a small grin. "Maybe the Marrok just respects the title? It's not every day you know that a celebrity calls you up to let you know they're moving in. I think I would faint dead away if I got a call from THE Holly Dorea Potter! Woman-who-won, girl-who-lived, two time slayer of Voldemort, and apprentice of the great Albus Dumbledore!" The small boy snarks getting a low groan from his adoptive mother.

Holly's head presses against the wheel for a moment before she glances over at him with a wry smile. "That right there? That's why I wanted to leave the U.K.. You do realize that I only earned one and a half of those accolades right? Albus never taught me anything personally. It was all mostly completely useless history about a man who wanted to kill me. And it was my mother who was responsible for the first downfall."

Holly knew exactly what people said about her and all of her supposedly famous deeds. From praise to skepticism. She was seen as a national hero by some and a glory hound taking credit by others. She had stumbled through that 'war' going from one fight to the next without any idea what she was doing. It was pure luck that let her prevail in the end and she knew it. So yes, She was 'The Woman who Won' and she would own that no matter how reluctant she was to do so. The rest of the underserved titles and accolades however she would resist wholeheartedly. She didn't want or need an Order of Merlin, she wasn't interested in joining the dark force defense league, and no, she wasn't planning on settling down with a nice man and starting a family in the near future, please stop asking.

He snorts before replying. "I know, you always go off on a rant every time your name comes up in the papers back home."

"Hush you little hellion. Now what are the rules?" She asks again spotting the house she's looking for up ahead.

With an over dramatic sigh he leans his head back against his chair. "No talking about magic in front of anyone. While werewolves and other magical beings are allowed to know, muggles still aren't in the loop yet." he recited petulantly.

"And?"

"And no using magic or magical items outside of the house where I might get seen unless you've put up wards first." He says irritably.

"And Teddy? The most important one?" She prods turning into the long driveway leading up to an impressive and immaculate house. Curiously placed next to a trailer park. It's newer than the park so the placing seems to be deliberate.

"No morphing outside the house, and no more than one hair color a week." He says in a grumpy tone. Ignoring Holly's apologetic look.

Teddy was gifted and some might say cursed with the magical ability to naturally shift and shape his body into any shape or form he pleased. A trait he inherited from his mother and named 'metamorphmagus'. Tonks had been more than happy to show off her ability to anyone in the room using it to change her nose from one shape to another constantly. The pig snout was always a big hit. It also meant they were masters of disguise and could pretend to be anyone at a moment's notice. It also made relationships hard.

"I'm sorry Teddy, it's just that we're living in a mundane area. That's what the colonists call muggles by the way, best get used to that change too. I bought the house before I knew you'd be coming with, otherwise you know I would have gone somewhere magical. It's still not too late for me to do so if you really don't like it."

He sighs softly as she pulls to a stop. There's a man already out on the porch watching them carefully. "No, it's okay mum. Less than two years before I start Hogwarts anyway yea? Besides, you deserve to get away."

She gets out first and walks around opening the door for Teddy before leading the way towards the house pausing at the steps leading up to face the man. He's handsome, rugged, and built strong. He is either Adam Hauptman or one of the two others Bran mentioned might greet her should the Alpha be busy upon her arrival. Mr. Cornick had assured her though that he would arrange for Adam to keep the majority of his pack away for the day and evening. Both aware that her visit is a courtesy and not in any way a requirement. Pack laws do not, after all, have any bearing on magicals and while Bran is many times older than the twenty six year old witch neither is positive who would win in a fight. Better to be respectful and pass a few small favors and concessions back and forth.

Her eyes close as a long knobby wand slips from her sleeve and twitches. She looks around nods with satisfaction sliding the wand back up along her arm. She had stopped trying to get rid of it years ago, it followed her like a bad penny and matched better than any other she had found since her holly and phoenix feather was broken. She had tried burning it, snapping it, burying it, giving it away, even blew it up and grounded it into powder a few times. It always came back and matched better than any other. She eventually just had to give up and accept it. The other hallows did the same, not that she would ever try to get rid of her father's cloak.

She sets a single hand on Teddy's shoulder leading him to the man at the door a small friendly smile on her lips as her eyes fall on the stern, brooding face of the Alpha. "Thank you for taking the time to see us Mr. Hauptman. My name is Holly Dorea Potter and this is Edward Remus Lupin. Believe it or not the last name is coincidental." She states, her smile not slipping for a moment when Teddy glowers at her for using his first name.

' _Just like his mother. Well, his real mother.'_

Holly had been shocked to say the least when Tonks and Moony named her the godmother of their son. Shocked, but incredibly honored. A position she took seriously, she planned to be as near a constant in his life as she could manage. Even with her moving to the Americas it was always her intention to return frequently to spoil him rotten. Adopting him with Andi's passing put a damper in that as she now had to be responsible.

"And the middle name?" The Columbia Basin Alpha asks his brow lifting.

"His father's name. Also a coincidence, Remus was turned by the werewolf Greyback as a child. He was still a wizard though. I'm unsure how magic changes the transformation process but I know enough that a magical turned suffers different complications than a mundane such as yourself." Holly replies.

"Mundane?" Adam asks letting just a small hint of warning enter his voice. It's enough to cow most people. When an Alpha speaks, others listen. Holly Potter rolls her eyes.

"It's not meant as an insult. Or would you prefer the term 'muggle'? That is the current word used to designate non-magicals. I was trying to be polite so we can move on. I assume Mr. Cornick has already contacted you?" She asks reminding him that it was the Marrok who arranged for this meeting. The 'top dog' in North America as it were.

Adam grimaces at the alternate name and nods his assent before turning to his door and opening holding it for the pair like the old fashioned gentleman he is. Holly walks in with a smile, waiting for her host to lead the way deeper into the house.

When he takes her into the kitchen she speaks up. "I can tell you have visitors often. Large spacious rooms down here and although the house is relatively new there's evidence of it being lived in. I won't point out the little things because you already seem a bit controlling and they will drive you up a wall." She says and watching him twitch and look around the room werewolves, as a species, are territorial and controlling. Every last one from the Marrok to the lowest wolf, the only exception being the more submissive Beta's like Remus himself. Fortunately for Holly she's not a wolf or any kind of animagus they would take note of. They are notoriously foul tempered to other predators in their domain. "Or does it bother you more that certain things stand out and now you feel the need to fix them?"

Adam seems annoyed by this more than anything but says little seating himself down at the table and waving for Holly to join him. Which she does after pulling a chair for Teddy. They sit in silence until Holly tilts her head encouraging Adam to start.

"You look a bit young to have a kid that old, teen pregnancy?" Adam asks making the witch giggle covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, no. Teddy is not my biological son. I have no children, His father was a kind of uncle to me. and I was good friends with his mother. When Teddy was born they named me his godmother. They died during the last battle against a terrorist group. The same group that approached Mr. Cornick about sending wolves to aid them in Britain. I'm quick glad he turned them away. Greyback and his lot were bad enough and the american wolves I've met seem nice enough. Takes all types though I imagine. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. I adopted Teddy officially after his Gran fell sick and passed away. I have a bit of a name back home and wanted to move out where I could be left alone and in peace." Holly explains before taking a deep breath and soldiering on. "You won't see any children from me. I… oh what was that delightful phrase you colonists use… Oh yes, I play for the other team." She finishes with a small smirk. "Though the term magicals tend to use is 'Witches Witch', hmm but you are from an older generation aren't you… Very well let's not sugar coat it. I am shockingly homosexual."

That gets a snort from her ward before the Alpha's presence seems to get him to clam up again. Holly however seems to remain unaffected as she taps her chin. "Although, magicals also tend to age slower once we reach maturity depending on the power of an individual the aging process can turn to a crawl."

Adam takes a moment to swallow all of that before speaking again. "And why was I asked to send my pack away when meeting with you? You have to know how suspicious that sounded."

"Mr. Hauptman, despite my cheery nature and looks, I am not showboating in the slightest when I tell you that I could very well have placed a ward around your home to keep you inside and then burnt the building to the ground. But I'm not here to fight you, I'm just here to make sure there's nothing about Teddy's scent that will make him stand out to a wolf. That and common courtesy, I'll be letting the leader of the local vampire Seethe know about my presence as well." Holly states clearly her brilliant green eyes flashing with power. "I asked that this meeting be held in private to make sure that no one knows me here. Not even your wolves. If I meet them on the street it will be as strangers, we could even become friends. I don't ask you to tell me who they are but I will ask you to keep who I am to yourself. If you agree I will even offer an incentive." The witch says, her smile is bright, cheery and completely at odds with the display of withheld power she had before.

"So that was the stick and this is the carrot?" Adam asks his eyes turning a rich golden color as his voice grumbles. His ire must be rising Werewolves are controlling by necessity as it helps them maintain control over the wolf inside of them. For an Alpha to be showing the signs so easily either he's trying to intimidate her, which wouldn't make sense as they both knew it wouldn't be very effective, or his agitation is growing quite profound. So unlike the Marrok, he had been charming, and even witty despite putting out an aura of strength that had even her swallowing spit. The Marrok was rumored to be ancient, older than even Myrddin Emrys or as people today more common think of him "Merlin Ambrosius" the wizard behind the famed King Arthur Pendragon. Still, for someone who couldn't die even if she wanted to there was little that intimidated her.

"Why, dear lord, did I ever bother to get in contact with anyone? I should have just moved in, it's not like they could have stopped me." She says under her breath. He hears her, and there's little doubt she knows he can hear her but says it anyway. "No Mr. Hauptman, as I said I have no intention of causing anyone any harm, I simply want to be left alone to live in peace. That I could do something does not mean I will. Just because you can turn into a wolf and run around slaughtering humans with abandon does not mean you will. Now do you want to listen to what I'm willing to offer or not?"

"Spit it out." He says reining himself in. His wolf is not at all pleased at having someone in his home willing to make eye contact and hold it so easily. It screams of challenge and that she can ignore his Alpha speech points to a very dominant streak in the woman in front of him or some kind of magic. From her demeanor, probably both.

"I understand you employ the occasional services of a witch named Elizaveta yes? From what I understand she is a coven witch. A magical who more or less spurns more civilized magical society. They don't attend the magical academies instead learning from the coven they are a part of, learning powerful and oftentimes questionable spells in regards to morality. I would be willing to provide you with emergency services. I am not a cleaner. You make a mess somewhere, don't call me. But if someone has a nasty run in with silver or a particularly bad turn? I will help. Here is my number. Remember, if you call me someone's life is on the line or I'll hang up and change my number. I won't stand by while someone is dying but I don't work for you." She adds sliding a folded paper across the table.

"Now, can we do what we came for? It's been a long few days and I'd very much like to get to my new home." She says and after taking the paper the Columbia Basin Alpha stands circling the table and inhaling deeply near Teddy before shrugging and backing away again. "There's something but it's faint. You would have to be looking for it to notice." He replies and Holly stands drawing the silent young man up with her. As Adam leads them back through the door and outside Holly pulls her wand and casts a small spell removing their scent from the home.

"What did you do?" Adam asks her eyes narrowing at the witch as she slips her wand back up her sleeve.

"Just removed our scent from the home. Its an old law enforcement spell used when a suspect has a familiar or known animagus form with a strong sense of smell." Holly replies failing to mention that, while the spell is used for that more recently, It was originally designed for the purpose of hunting werewolves. Mr. Hauptman doesn't need to know that.

Conversation from that point is dead as she and Teddy get into the old Ford and start heading the rest of the way to their new home. It's now Teddy finally speaks up.

"Well, that was terrifying. Was dad ever that intimidating?" He asks trying before trying to escape the hand tousling his hair.

"Only when he was really angry. Moony never had a commanding presence. I suspect his wolf was more of a beta. It's a pity really, The impression I have here is that beta males are cherished. Remus would have done better here I think." Holly replies her voice taking a more sombre turn.

"Not gunna tell them about the wolfsbane potion you got stored away?" Teddy asks next getting a shake of the head from his guardian.

"No, somehow I don't think he would have gotten the right idea. Maybe some other time if he ever needs it. Or I'll just let Mr. Cornick tell him." Holly replies with a shrug.

"Still bloody terrifying." Teddy comments before wincing as Holly gives the back of his head a swat.

"Language."

"You say it all the time!"

"Well when you slay a dark lord you can cuss to your hearts content too." The witch replies smugly.

"So unfair."

"So is life, you've heard the stories of mine right?" Holly counters and he snorts. "Very charming that. I'm sure the ladies will love you."

"Like they love you mum? How many girlfriends have you had?" Teddy asks innocently.

"Oi! Cheeky boy. It's not about the number, it's about finding the right one." Holly replies turning her nose upwards and driving on, Holly hadn't had much luck in the department of love. She had crushes develop after she entered Hogwarts but it wasn't until her fourth year that she finally decided to act on one. She had tried for her crush at that time, the pretty Susan Bones. She went the whole nine yards. Got her alone, offered her a rose and asked if Susan would accompany her to the Ball, well she tried but the stuttering was awful. At least she got the message and her intentions through well enough to be understood. She was shot down politely, Susan wasn't into girls. And a few days later Holly's orientation was all over the school. The next day it was on the front page. She was mocked, sneered at, and given looks of disgust. So more of the usual only slightly more varied at that point in her life. Fortunately the Beauxbatons students were a bit more open minded. Amie was a nice girl and they were still friends today. The yule ball date didn't lead anywhere but at least they had fun. It was also the closest thing she'd had to a relationship. After she was outed to the magical world at large she only met two types of girls. Those that wanted to date her for the fame, and those that didn't for the same reason. Unfortunately it was only the later she had been interested in.

The silence in the car lasted for a short time before the two share a long look. Tiny smiles growing into helpless grins and ending with both laughing, tears entering the corners of their eyes.

The good mood extends between the two as they pass into Kennewick. The Tri-cities consists of Kennewick and Pasco separated by the Columbia River with Richland to the northwest, this is where the witch has set up her home. Plenty of people around but very few who would know Holly's name before she's met them. The most she will stand out here is due to her speaking proper english. Exactly what she had been hoping for when she arranged to buy a home out here.

It's late, both are tired and more than a little worn out by the time the old car pulls into the driveway. Greeting the neighbors will have to wait. With the garage door closing behind them Holly leads the way into the home ignoring the mundane trappings she had put in from her old home, along with a few simple furnishings she liberated, cleaned and had sent over from the storage space at grimmauld where Sirius had stuck them. Honestly, furniture is furniture and having very old fancy furniture makes the older looking magical things not stand out so much.

Teddy looks around and blinks in surprise. "It's like Gran's house, only the muggle things look newer and the wizard things look older." He mentions as he looks around the home. "So, where's my room?"

Holly flinches a little at the title he uses for his late grandmother. She had learned real quick that anyone saying anything that could remotely imply that Andromeda Tonks nee Black was getting on in years they would suffer greatly for it. Holly made that mistake only once jokingly calling her that after hearing Teddy say it. He was the only person she ever let get away with it. Even now after her passing Holly still felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"It's upstairs, end of the hall, last door on the left. I'm on the other end if you need me." she mentions before starting to look around herself. A few rooms were bare and empty upon request. These would be for her to go through later and ward to keep inquisitive visitors from stumbling into them. It just wouldn't do to try and explain to a curious neighbor why she has a room filled with jars with dubious items filing them and a large cauldron in the center.

She finishes her little walk about turning off lights in the rooms as she goes before entering the master bedroom and sighing in relief as her back hits the bedding her hands lazily pushing off her clothing before she wiggles herself under the silken sheets after deciding it would take entirely to much effort to crawl under them. She takes one last look around the room and smiles. Here is a fresh start. No haunting memories stalking the halls like the ghosts of old friends and family. No pitying gazes of friends. No endless adoration of a far too grateful public that couldn't have been bothered to help her when she had actually needed it. Just her, Teddy, and a chance at starting over.

 **AN:**

 **So I said I would pick this fic up over half a year ago and promised the first chapter around November. Obviously I lied. But I wasn't lying about doing the fic. I've been sitting on this for some time just hunting for a Beta Reader to look it over who has some knowledge of the Mercy Thompson verse. I've read all except the most recent at the time of this posting but it's been awhile and I don't remember all the small details. I'm still looking for that Beta while making due with what I remember and my friends who have generously agreed to look this over for me.**

 **Also, WhiteTigerWolf, I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy. This ain't a one shot my friend.**


	2. Vampires and Shapeshifters

Beta read by: TigerCritic  


Recommended Story: "The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey" by Engineer4ever  


Chapter 2: Vampires and Shapeshifters

Holly was awake early the next morning where her first destination was downstairs and she went robotically throwing on the first top her hand made contact with on her way to the door. The house was quiet and slightly cool as she stepped through the hall the cold wood penetrating into her feet.

She would have to remember to get some slippers. The steps on her staircase weren't any better and she winced as her feet moved from it to the tiles in the hallway. Definitely needs slippers, or at least warm socks.

Finally she reached her destination, the kitchen, where she immediately set about making breakfast. Turning to one of the most important appliances in her kitchen she smiles. A refrigerator with a few sneaky enchantments to keep the contents preserved, cold, and the interior well lit, just happened to be the same one she brought with her from her flat back in England. All she had to do was spell it shut and pack it away with the rest of her things for the movers and it was ready to go when she arrived last night. She would still have to go shopping later in the day but for now a simple breakfast was not beyond her capabilities with what's on hand.

It wasn't long before the scent of food drew Teddy down the stairs at a slow steady pace where he then stood at the entrance to the kitchen. Blinking a few times and abruptly turning away.

"Can you… I don't know… put on trousers or something? I mean I know it's your house but still I don't need to see that." He says startling the older witch as she leapt upwards.

She hadn't been paying attention to anything really, her body acting on autopilot after she woke up and falling into the habit of cooking breakfast before heading up to the shower and finally back downstairs to eat anything her relatives had left for her.

Although it had been over than eight years since she was last forced into this routine, she still caught herself repeating it on occasion. When she looked at the counter she noticed more than enough food there to feed herself and Teddy for a few days.

Finally the words seem to register and Holly looked down at herself. A large and comfortable flannel shirt ended just under her buttocks exposing long smooth legs underneath while more or less covering the important areas like her panties and breasts. Seeing the important places are covered she just shrugs pointing to the table with her spatula. "Just sit at the table and eat. You don't want to know how little your mum dressed in when she came down for breakfast in the mornings the times she stayed at Grimmauld." She commented, snorting when he kept his hand over his eyes while moving to his place at the table.

She wasn't even joking. Tonk's morning fashion was the biggest reason Holly had a crush on the pink haired Auror as long as she had. Not that her attentions were reciprocated. Tonks only had eyes for Remus, something that Holly knew even then and was not willing to stand in the way of. Remus deserved to be happy, and with Tonks he was, they both were.

Holly walked around the kitchen counter and sits opposite Teddy with her own plate. "I made far too much, so I hope you don't mind having it for lunch as well," She added settling in. She had meant to just have beans and toast, instead she made pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Ever since leaving the Dursleys she's avoided bacon entirely. The fact that her uncle and cousin used to eat the stuff by the pound did not endear the greasy breakfast food to her in the slightest.

The smell of it cooking was enough to make her nauseous.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Teddy asked, after swallowing his food. He learned proper table manners quickly with his new mum being a stickler for them.

"Well tonight I'm going to visit the vampires to announce my presence. I'll be going alone for that. They're unlikely to bother me but I can handle myself if they try anything. I'm not risking you going near them, until then I'll be setting up wards around the house, doing a little shopping, and finally baking for the neighbors." She explains before pointing at her son with her fork.

"You should unpack and get comfortable, tomorrow you're starting school," Holly explained. She and Andi had agreed on that point wholeheartedly. He would be enrolled in mundane schooling until Hogwarts at which point he can choose to keep pursuing his non-magic education in self-study or focus solely on his magical education. He was surprisingly alright with it after it was explained that having an early mundane education would help him with an early start at Hogwarts… That and she agreed to tutor him ahead if he agreed to go without a fuss.

After Teddy rolled his eyes Holly narrowed her own until he just gave in, nodding with a 'yes mum' before she finished her food and moving to the sink leaving the plates inside before charming it to clean them. She'll have to remove the charm later to make sure no potential mundane guests see it. For now, however, she needed to finish her morning and that meant her walking back upstairs her eyes glaring at her feet for daring to be cold and uncomfortable this early in the morning.

Holly took her shower and changed into clothes more appropriate for being in a public setting before stepping outside the house, her legs covered in thigh hugging jeans with a buttoned green long sleeved blouse for a top. Holly stepped out and paused, drawing her wand letting the elder wood slide along her palm as she wondered what exactly she should put up.

Nothing flashy of course, the purpose of moving out here was that no one would know her. So she didn't have a need for privacy beyond a basic alert ward and one or two intent based spells as well just in case.

Mind set, she set to her task seating herself on her porch with a smile as she waved her wand seemingly at random, taking the time to wave to neighbors as they left for their jobs and starting their mornings. With her spells not having any bright lights attached to them she wasn't concerned with them seeing anything out of the ordinary beyond the new neighbor sitting outside toying with a long bit of wood.

First the alert ward went up letting her know of approaching guests even if she wasn't on the property. There was a small twinge along her spine as the ward went up, before she shook it off and continued to the next ward.

Then came the intent based right behind it, meant to turn away those with negative intentions towards anyone within the building, and the last was tied much closer to the home and far less friendly. That being a rather violent surge of electricity for the truly thick who didn't get the hint to leave after being turned away by the second ward repeatedly. It was after laying this last ward she decided to address her watcher.

Standing up Holly nodded to herself with satisfaction, turning her head to lock eyes with the coyote that had eyes far too intelligent for it's species, watching her from her bushes. The animal froze for a long moment as Holly watched it with a mix of amusement and consternation.

' _One day, I can't live here one damn day before someone finds the girl-who-lived.'_

With a sigh Holly opened the door and motioned inward with her head. "Well come on then, let's get it over with. I don't know how you found me so quick but if you promise not to pester me in the future I don't mind answering a few questions now." She stated before stepping inside and rolling her eyes as the coyote approached, tensing every time she crossed a ward.

"Oh honestly you're a coyote, and I've got a kid. If I were to kill you in that form I could do it out in the open and no one would look twice. Either way only those with ill intentions will be affected by the wards so just hurry it up. I do have things to do today," Holly stated trying not to let her temper show at what is likely just a shy fan who found where she was moving to.

Once the coyote stepped inside the house, Holly closed the door and popped into the kitchen to see Teddy had already gone upstairs.

Good, he would have far to much fun at her expense over being caught out so fast. That being said Holly grabbed the sausages, putting the rest under a stasis charm, and set the meat links on the table between herself and the empty seat.

"Go on, have a seat, and ask your questions." Holly said grabbing one of the links and munching on it wondering briefly why the animagus was still in its animal form. The coyote stopped and looked around, sniffing the air before slowly shifting into a human and a _very_ naked one. Only a few inches taller than Holly herself with tanned skin and a toned build with long, dark brown hair kept in a neat braid down her back with a paw print tattoo just below her navel and that wasn't the end of her ink either. Her arms were also covered in colorful markings continuing down to her wrists, fascinating the british native as she took in the intricate tattoos, it was as though she had sleeves of ink instead of skin.

Holly didn't have tattoos herself, nor did she know anyone who did. The practice of body art was considered scandalous for witches and wizards back in the UK. Though a few witches and wizards did get tattoo's on occasion. Usually it was done in rune script for one purpose or another and still it was very rare.

If Holly had to guess, she would have to assume the woman was in her late twenties and early thirties, but pinning ages to adult magicals was notoriously tricky, usually it was in the eyes.

Overall? Very fetching and Holly had a serious problem pulling her eyes from the firm, muscled curves on the woman's body. Swallowing her saliva to keep from being too obvious in her appreciation. Holly came to and her eyes glanced briefly to the open door to the kitchen. Teddy might be mature for his age but he was only nine!

"Nude? I mean, I'm flattered really but I don't even know who you are. You could have at least changed with your underwear on."

When the woman looked at her in confusion Holly didn't know what to think, she can only imagine she looked just about the same.

"What are you talking about? I can't keep clothes when I shift." The woman replied and was immediately greeted by a suspicious look as Holly fingers her wand in her lap. the only time an Animagi really needed to remove their cloths for a shift is when they make the change the first few times and the naked woman in her kitchen shifted far to quickly to be a novice in the art.

"Who taught you to be an animagus?" Holly asks, She knew there were coven witches in the area but she didn't think they were hostile. She expected disdain at most if they even noticed her at all, but this whole situation was weird from the conversation to the woman in front of her and the her confusion was not helping.

"What's an animagus?" The woman asked and Holly just gave up entirely. Rubbing her temples with the hand not holding her wand, it was to early in the morning for this. So standing up Holly moved to the stove setting the kettle on and going for cups. If she was going to deal with this, she wasn't about to do it without a bracing cup of tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Holly asked pulling out a second cup for her guest until she saw the shaking head. WIth a shrug Holly put it back before taking a tea bag and setting it into her own glass while she waits for the tea to heat up. "Well, while that heats up. Why do you explain who you are and why you are here." She says, it wasn't really an offer either. The woman in front of her would be telling her one way or another. She wasn't taking risks with Teddy here and already magical strangers were approaching her home.

Speaking of Teddy, her next move was to conjure simple robes made of soft cotton. They would last long enough to keep the woman covered during their conversation so her body would provide less of a distraction. Offering it to the woman who eyed the simple fabric with distrust and suspicion until Holly glared at her. "I told you I have a kid. He's upstairs now but if he comes down for whatever reason and see's you naked I will be very annoyed. He's only nine." She comments and finally the woman takes the garment and puts it on after struggling with it for a very amusing moment of trying to find an opening as if it were a bathrobe.

There was a long moment where the woman stares at her before finally speaking. "My name is Mercedes. I'm a Walker, not an anima-whatever you called me. I felt you using magic and since I have friends who live near here I came to check it out." She says with a put-upon sigh that made Holly chuckle, the girl was all nerves and trepidation at first but seemed really good at covering it with bravado and snark.

"Are Skinwalkers not considered Native American witches?" Holly questioned pulling the kettle off the stove when it started to go off. She may have cheated a little with magic to make it heat up quicker but she was english and she would be damned if she was going into this conversation without a bracing cup of tea. Setting the kettle on a pad to protect the tablecloth she moves an empty cup in front of Mercedes before pouring another for herself and taking a sip. Ignoring the way her guest rolls her eyes in response to the question and pushing the cup a little further away from her, still distrustful of the young witch it seems.

"Well, if you expect me to steal your hair and try to curse you with it then I'll tell you now I tried that when I was younger and it didn't work on any of the werewolves or humans I grew up around." She says crossing her arms under her chest and huffing before pointing at Holly with narrowed eyes. "And I didn't kill anyone to 'become' a walker either before you jump to that line of thought. My mom came into my nursery when I was a baby and found a little coyote cub in the crib where her baby was. I can only assume it comes from my dad."

Holly nods sipping again as her mind runs in circles. Eventually she just gave up entirely and just extends her hand across the table with a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mercedes, My name is Holly Potter, witch, animagus, and someone very much looking to live a quiet and relatively normal life. The magic you… felt? Was just me putting up a few basic defensive wards. One to alert me when I have visitors, one to turn away those with negative intentions towards people inside the house, and the last to deal with those that try to ignore the second."

The pleasant smile and introduction seems to have earned her at least the handshake she silently requested by extending her own. Of course now her questions were answered, and thankfully her first suspicion was unfounded. Mercedes clearly had no idea just who Holly was nor that she was famous in certain circles so she clearly wasn't an animagus hoping for an autograph or looking to stalk the 'hero'.

But it seemed like it was her guests turn to ask questions. 'What's an animagus?' came first and Holly took another sip of her drink before shrugging and setting it down. "Would you like an explanation, a demonstration, or both?" She asks, still smiling as she refills her cup. Finally Mercedes pours herself a cup and sniffs at it for a long moment before tasting it and setting it back down in front of her.

"Both." Comes the reply and Holly nods before clearing her throat.

"Note that I won't go into the minutiae. I had a friend who tended to do that and as much as I love her like a dear sister it could get dreadfully boring. Suffice it to say that it is an advanced form of transfiguration magic that allows a magic user to assume the form of an animal or, in some cases, reptiles or insects. An animagus only has a single form they can take naturally, another would require transfiguring yourself piecemeal which can be very dangerous. Transfiguration of course being the field of magic having to do with changing one object animate or inanimate into another. Example." She says pulling out her wand again and looking around the room for something suitable. Her eyes landed on the saucer her cup is positioned on top of. Gently lifting the cup she turns the saucer into a crab that immediately stands and starts running away before she turns it back and sets it in front of herself to once more serve it's intended purpose.

"Oh my god, witch's can actually turn people into toads." Came the first response which nearly caused Holly to spit out her tea in response. She struggles to swallow before breaking out into helpless giggling.

"Well yes, I suppose that stereotype is true, we can turn people into toads if the magical is sufficiently powerful and knowledgeable enough to perform the transfiguration. However the victim would revert on their own soon enough. Normal transfiguration is not permanent. Which is why it's very unwise to transfigure objects into food or drink. Turning a living creature into something else and once more will only hold temporarily. Depending on the power put into a spell." Holly explains before standing up and pocketing her wand.

"Now I believe I offered a demonstration?" Holly questions waiting for the nod before she shifts. Her clothing melding into her body as she shrinks rapidly into the form of a black bird slightly over a foot in length. The first thought is a raven or crow due to the dark coloration however the short beak and stature doesn't match either species.

The bird titters and flaps to gain altitude before landing on the table in front of the guest dipping its head in a form of bow before flapping again and landing on the finger of an outstretched hand. Her avian weight clearly didn't match that of her human form and while there is certainly a long complicated reason why that is the case, the short of it is simply 'magic'. Holly maintained her form for a while allowing herself to be poked, and stroked gently. It wasn't until Mercedes found a spot just under her chin that makes her ruffle her feather in pleasure that she takes off and transforms back blushing scarlet.

Clearing her throat a moment as she reclaims her seat and sips at her tea to hide the blush does not remove the knowing look on her guests face, before recalling something that Remus once mentioned he could do that makes her groan. "Don't tell me. Your being a shifter gives you some heightened senses doesn't it." Holly says already knowing the answer but still wishing it confirmed. And it is with a look of knowing amusement accompanied by a short nod. So much for hiding her earlier appreciation when her guest took a human form.

Her guest thankfully gives her some time to regain her composure before leaning back in her chair. Not to long though as the next question comes up, mercifully having nothing to do with Holly's sexual preferences. "So what kind of bird was that?"

With a grateful smile Holly relaxes and answers as she refills her glass. Not that Holly was in any way ashamed of her orientation, quite the opposite really, but it was somewhat awkward having her attraction… smelled. "Corvus monedula, or the European Jackdaw. Same genus as crows but different sub-genus. Biggest difference is in the beak. Took me three years after I finished schooling to complete the transformation."

There's a long pause before Holly looks at the time and blinks before groaning. "I need to go to the store for food. Would you like a ride back to your clothes?" She offers easily. "I'd let you walk back but the robes are a bit out of place and they won't last too long."

There was a wait as Mercedes finished her tea before standing up and stretching. "Alright, I appreciate the lift then." She says following Holly as the witch moves to the base of the stairs calling up to someone Mercedes assumed to be the kid she mentioned earlier. A thought proven when the sound of feet on the stairs reveals a young boy with bright blue hair showed up only to blink as the hair shifts to a black that matched the older womans.

"Teddy, this is Miss Thompson. She's a local and came by to say hello. Look at me, making friends already huh?" Holly says ruffling his hair only to chuckle as he pushes the hands away. Teddy's eyes falling next on Mercedes studying her for a long moment before looking back at his adoptive parent.

"Just friends huh?"

"Hush you, yes we're just friends you little hellion. Now I'm dropping her off and heading for the store. I'll be back soon and we'll start baking until it's time for me to go." Holly tells him leaning down to kiss his forehead before heading for the garage with her guest in tow.

Once in the garage Mercy takes one look at the old Ford Angela and stares as if she expected something new or flashy. "Of course, British lesbian witch who changes into a bird and bakes cookies drives an old car straight out of the fifty's. You know I'm just going to stop being surprised now." Mercedes states taking the passenger seat without another word and obviously pretending not to see Holly's blatant amusement.

The witch herself got into the driver's side and buckles in before opening the garage with the little remote. "The father of an old friend owned a car just like this one. He even enchanted it to fly and turn invisible. When more than four people tried to get in the back seat magically expanded to make room. It was really impressive until it passed the Hogwarts wards and something weird happened. The car gained a kind of sentience and drove itself into the forest. Never did find out what caused that." Holly comments more to herself than anything else as she slowly guides the vehicle in reverse down her driveway.

She loved her car, it was a trip in nostalgia every time she looks at it and had honestly enjoyed going over Arthurs notes on how he enchanted the Weasley family vehicle so she could do the same.

She wasn't the least bit ashamed that she had to get Hermoine's help to figure out a way to fix the faulty invisibility booster. She was just happy to have planned ahead in getting the vehicle to the airport ahead instead of trying to fly it across the Atlantic. She trusted her work but would rather not put it to the test if she didn't need to.

Now if only Mr Weasley would hurry along with repairing the motorbike. Transporting it home would be much easier than the car at any rate. He was almost finished with it when she left so it shouldn't be more than a few months at this rate. She really shouldn't be to surprised at the time it's taking. Between all the enchantments on the bike along with the damage it took while fleeing Privet Drive for the final time the task was somewhat monumental. Add to that how much work had to be done at the ministry and it's a little surprising he decided to take the task on at all.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the house where a beat up old Rabbit was parked at the curb.

"Your friends go out? All the lights are off inside. Not as noticeable in the daylight but a big house like that should be a light or two on even during the day since the Sun can't get all the way in." She comments even as Mercedes shrugs.

"Friend that owns it lives mostly with his boyfriend he comes by every now and then when he needs to or asks one of us to do it." She admits before pausing. "Hey I run a mechanic shop in Kennewick near Finley. You ever need a hand working on this come on by." She comments.

"Thank you for the offer I'll be sure to do that. Mind if I drop off the cookies I'm baking for the street with you then? I'll make an extra dozen just for you to make up for it if you promise to pass them on." She says getting a nod in reply.

"Sure, I can always share them with my customers to keep them happy." Mercy replies stepping over to the rusty Rabbit and opening the door letting Holly see the bundled up clothing tossed into the passenger seat.

With a final wave they parted ways, Mercy most likely back to her garage and Holly to the store. Ingredients to buy and baking to be done.

* * *

Baking was fun for Holly, she fell on it with a vengeance once she was away from the Dursleys, it was the only cooking skill she had never been allowed to attempt with them her aunt not trusting her to sneak any of the uncooked dough when it came to the cookies and 'not trusting her to give proper care to a cake made for her dear Diddikins'.

It was relaxing and enjoyable as she taught herself anything she could from cupcakes to souffles. Learning from Molly was honestly a great thing for both of them giving the ageing witch a chance to both pass on her culinary skills to an eager member of the younger generation and a distraction from the damage the war did to her family. Besides baked goods had a way of making everyone feel a little better, baked goods and chocolate.

Fred's death had hit everyone hard especially George and Molly.

Not that the rest were immune to the heartbreak of losing the prankster, far from it. Just that those two felt his loss far deeper than the others with Arthur right behind.

With a shake of her head the witch clears the gloomy thoughts and stretches her wings. Night had fallen and she had an appointment with the local seethe.

Well… appointment is a strong word. It implied she made any sort of effort to clue them into her arrival first.

She hadn't.

Oh well, at least she was still feeling particularly proud of herself having gotten to see her new friend take a bite of one of the cookies she brought over before Mercedes promptly moved the other eleven under her counter where her customers wouldn't be able to reach them and all but snatching the tray from her assistant Tad.

He was a handsome boy in an almost ethereal way. there was just something about him that made Holly's magic react in a small subtle shift in his presence. The possibility that he wasn't entirely human was closer to a certainty.

She was getting distracted again.

Holly ruffled her feathers a moment before flying onto the seethe's property and landing just inside the gate of their property where she shifted back into her normal form and stood waiting patiently knowing full well the moment she began to shift there would be someone watching her, her fingers tapping a soft pattern on the satchel hanging from her shoulder down to the opposite hip.

She had been tempted to try her luck sneaking into the building entirely as a bird but it had been a fleeting thought. As amusing as it might have been to do so it would definitely give the wrong impression. She was just here to announce herself in the area, not to threaten of make any enemies. She wanted to be left alone and ignored and that meant being a rational, patient adult.

She always did have a problem with the patience part of that…

Holly was just considering walking up and ringing the doorbell when she finally noticed someone approaching from around the side of the manor. He was dressed like a pirate and it did not look good on him. Tight pants that clung to legs thin enough to be considered emaciated, it matched his cavernous stomach though and the reedy arms with to narrow shoulders.

He had been starved before he was turned, she knew the signs. She had them herself for a long time starvation is what stunted her growth as a child. Magical treatments got her to nearly where she should have been but Holly would never have the height her parents had.

His appearance would make him seem weak if she didn't know him for what he is already. Vampires are never weak after all, whatever magic gave them their particular brand of unlife also granted them a terrible strength. Holly had no idea if they were stronger than werewolves and she didn't really care to find out.

He stopped and locked eyes with her less than ten feet away when she felt something press against her mind. She was never more grateful then for Remus's brief tenure as a hogwarts professor and explaining the strengths and weaknesses of all manner of 'dark creatures'. She would say the same for Snape and his occlumency lessons but… She wouldn't thank that man for anything. Still unlike she had assumed he hadn't just been battering her mind and making her weak he had been trying really teach her. Andy had laid that lesson out for her, mental barriers are created quickest with a clear mind and continued battering. Paradoxical as it may be the mind builds walls, when those walls are broken down it rebuilds them stronger.

There were less aggressive ways to learn of course but those took time and looking back. It was time she really didn't have back then.

"Trying to enthrall me is a waste of time, effort, and makes you look silly just staring at me like that." She comments before tapping her head. "Occlumency shields." She elaborates as he drops the human act. His chest no longer rising and falling as he breathes the small movements made by people standing still with blood pumping through their veins gone. He was like a statue, only drawing in air for the purpose of speaking.

"What does a witch want here with our Seethe?" He asked simply.

"Nothing serious, just wanted to announce my presence to your mistress. Wouldn't say no to a spot of tea though." Holly comments, she would have to ask Hermoine to send her some from home. Good proper british tea had no equal in Holly's opinion and the local sources just didn't stack up.

There was a small pause before he waved her towards the house, leading the way. His footfalls are silent on the path while her's were a light tapping of heels on stone. It was eerie and Holly couldn't help if the unnaturalness of vampiric mannerisms were intentional to unnerve their prey or just something that came naturally with the change into a literal, blood thirsty predator.

Holly suspected a little of both.

Holly didn't bother looking around for the eyes she can feel watching her from all sides now. She was certain that it would be futile anyway and knowing it's unlikely they would do anything to her if she didn't do anything first. That was a cold comfort though as she took to sliding her fingers over the long knobby wand through her sleeve. Dark places filled with possible enemies she might have to fight at any moment? She was struggling not to let the memories flashing through her mind show on her appearance.

Finally Holly was led into a meeting room with comfortable couches, a piano in the corner, a fireplace unlit, artwork hanging from the walls and expensive looking rugs laid over dark wood floors. Ostentatious, but not to the point of gaudy. She might have to find out who did the decorating if she ever wanted to really impress someone.

It's here that she is left alone to wait while her escort leaves to announce her business to his mistress. Not that she's left alone for long. Soon enough another door opens and a vampire dances and twirls into the room with reddish blonde curls before stopping and staring at Holly where she's sitting calming watching with interest as a second man enters looking rather nondescript as he stays within two steps of the girl keeping his focus entirely on her.

The woman steps closer looking Emerald eyes meeting the sapphire ones of the vampire before the undead girl speaks. "You smell amazing… I'm Lily, can I have a taste?" She asks leaning closer and ignoring the hand of the vampire she entered with as it's set on her shoulder preventing her from getting any closer.

There was something about this woman that Holly found strange for a vampire and it took her a moment to realize what it was. For all that the woman was clearly undead the way she moved, and spoke made her seem just so very alive unlike the illusion of life her companion and the vampire at the gate had worn.

Slowly Holly reaches into her satchel before pulling it out with a simple lollipop in a bright red color that she offers. "My apologies Lily but I can't let you have my blood. You might enjoy this though." She says and the woman takes it, removing the wrapper letting it fall with childish negligence leaving her companion to pick it up for her before she licks the lollipop. Delight is obvious on her face as she promptly places the treat in her mouth humming in pleasure not resisting in the slightest as she's guided to the piano. She settles herself before flipping through the sheet music and closing her eyes. The stick of the candy pop protruding from her lips as her fingers start sliding over the keys.

Holly doesn't recognize the song but then again she never was introduced to classical music. Or really any music at all except what she overheard from her cupboard or on the wireless at Hogwarts. So her not recognizing it doesn't really say much, it did sound familiar though so was likely something rather popular.

"Moonlight Sonata hmm? A wonderful choice Lily fair." Comes a pleasant voice with a slight touch of italian accent. It was a nice voice that one could listen to for hours and never tire of hearing but there was something about it or the compressed power behind it that instantly sent Holly's nerves on edge. She watched as the woman who could only be Marsilia strides across the room with fluid grace before seating herself. She raised a hand and a glass was placed in it filled with rich red fluid.

It's startling to Holly that she hadn't noticed the fourth vampire entering the room with his mistress. Even now that she's well aware of him she has trouble focusing on him. Her eyes wanting to look to either side of him as if he were behind a strong notice-me-not charm. One that drops when he seems to notice her attention on him.

Brown eyes and hair, broad shoulders, broad shoulders and a posture that screams of some form of military training. Though how long ago that was Holly couldn't even guess accurately. The smile on his face didn't seem forced at all as he nodded in her direction before turning his attention back to Marsilia who seems to be watching Holly examine him in boredom and growing impatience. "His name is Stefano he'll be seeing you out once we have finished talking."

The witch nodded and folding her hands in her lap. "My apologies, it's my first time meeting vampires. My name is Holly Potter and I came to announce my presence in the area. I felt it would be the polite thing to do. I have bought a home in Richland and will be living there with my son for the foreseeable future." She says and there's a pause as tea is brought in letting her bring the cup to her lips, a pleasant hum coming from her throat as she sips at it.

"Oh? Not even a sniff. You're rather trusting aren't you?" Marsilia asks curiously as Holly responds with a shrug trying to not let the tension the vampire mistress brings to her frame with only her presence.

"Why would you poison it? There's nothing to gain by trying to kill me. If you wanted me dead I would have been attacked as soon as I entered the building." She replied lowering the cup letting the bottom of the porcelain cup set in the palm of her opposite hand. Neglecting to mention the bezoar in her bag, they didn't need to know she was prepared for the chance.

"True enough, so you're in my territory. What are you willing to do for me to see your presence is ignored?" She asks raising her brow as Holly shakes her head.

"You misunderstand. I'm just here as a courtesy. I've already announced my presence to Mr Hauptman and felt to ignore you would be impolite. I'm not here to place myself at your service." She says sipping at her tea to let her words set in. She knows she's treading thin ice with Marsilia despite the woman not showing any obvious sign of it. The power in the woman was nearly suffocating in the confined space. "That said I have no issue trading favors with you and your seethe. So long as it's understood that we are neither friends nor enemies. No arriving at my home unannounced and I certainly don't want to have to deal with people watching me. If one of yours approaches my son be prepared to discover their ashes soon after."

That got her a brief glare from those dark eyes and a force hits her occlumency shields like a ball-peen hammer on a brick wall. It gave the witch a small headache but otherwise her walls hold strong while the her eyes glow with a power all her own. Magic crackling behind the glowing green orbs as the three other vampires in the room visibly tense.

Well the two men do, Lily just continued to play not seeming to notice anything else going on. Merely changing the music as her last song comes to an end. The stick from her candy still between her lips.

A moment later the assault was over and the glare is gone as if it hadn't been there at all with Holly's glowing eye show fading away shortly after. She did not however respond verbally looking more bored than anything else.

"I'm willing to give you the same offer I gave Mr. Hauptman. We leave each other well alone. You don't darken my doorstep and just let yourself forget I'm even in the area entirely and in return. If you have a serious, life threatening issue you can call me and I will assist in whatever manner I can." Holly states calmly before emptying her cup and setting it on its saucer. "Similar to my deal with the wolves, I am not a maid. Do not expect me to clean up a mess any of yours might make when lost in bloodlust. If you push me on this I'll hang up and change my number. I know there's another local witch you can call for that manner of thing."

Holly said before placing a slip of paper on the table and sitting up. Her nerves were screaming at her and adrenaline was spiking through her system. This was the moment things could go really well or very very poorly. It all depended on whether Marsilia decided it was worth her time to make it an issue.

She was certain she could get out. She didn't feel any apparition or portkey wards preventing her from leaving that way. But what she wasn't so sure about was if she could get away uninjured. That was far less likely and despite having built up a high tolerance for pain during her eventful young life she wasn't really interested in feeling it again if she could avoid it.

Marsilia drank deep from her glass her dark eyes watching Holly for a long moment before she takes the slip of paper leaving the empty wine glass on the table as she stands and leaves the room without another word. Holly lets out an audible sigh some of the tension in her shoulders leaving her with the vampire's exit. She gathers herself and stands up as the music ends and Lily's attendant guides her from the room but not before the very childish vampire comes back to get another blood pop.

Holly can't help but chuckle as she's left alone giving Lily a little wave in return to the vampires much more enthusiastic one leaving the room with the same skipping twirling dance she entered with.

Finally she turned to the final vampire. Stefano she remembers he was called. Besides Lily he seems to be closest to human she's seen since entering. He gives a low elegant bow as he holds the door open for her. She smiles in return as she starts through the door retracing her steps to the front door.

She had expected the walk to be done in the same silence she arrived in. However that expectation was shattered as Stefano spoke up almost as soon as they entered the hallway.

"So what was that you gave to our dear Lily?" Stefano asks only to be offered one himself he blinks looking at the blood pop before removing the wrapper and sniffing it. He licks at it and blinks in surprise. "It tastes like…"

"Blood, I know." Holly replies with a smile. "They're actually a candy back home. At least on the magical side of things. Blood pops were made with vampires in mind. As I understand it they aren't a substitute for the real thing but they'll take the edge off the hunger." She says pulling a plastic bag full of the pops from her satchel before passing it to the vampire next to her as he enjoys his own candy snack accepting the bag happily.

"Just make sure you share them with Lily. About her… she seems different from the rest of you may I ask why that is?" She requests and he pauses in the conversation as they reach the front door and he opens it for her before explaining.

"Lily is… touched. She had the mind of a child even before she turned. Her maker didn't realize his mistake before he made her immortal. He was simply enchanted by her music and wanted her for his seethe. He was killed for the mistake but Lily's music… It protects her. She's a treasure we cherish. Anyone who would harm her will find themselves dying very slowly and very painfully." He shares easily as they cross the yard.

He pauses at the gate looking at the bag and back to Holly. "Would I be able to ask you to acquire more of these for me and Lily? I won't mind paying for them." He adds at the end smiling enigmatically making Holly chuckle.

"Sure, send me a text message and I'll call you when I get my hands on more." She says before giving a mock curtsey using the sides of her shirt in lieu of a skirt getting an elaborate bow in return both of them smiling in amusement to each other before she turns back into a bird and starts winging her way home.

It was getting late and she needed to get dinner started for Teddy and herself.

Is it to early for her to consider the funny blood drinking monster a friend?

 **BN: Just going to be annoying and see if Blac notices this …. And I'm off. Dark out!**

 **AN: Of course I'm going to notice Tiger. Now, I wasn't planning on releasing another chapter so soon but the feedback on chapter one was crazy and I felt compelled to finish the half written chapter 2 as my way of saying thank you for your amazing support. That said I'm not working on this further until I've reached a stopping point in a few other stories. I've got way to much going at once and work is not friendly to my writing schedule.**

 **That said still looking for a Beta Reader who has some knowledge of the Mercy Thompson verse. please send a PM if interested. I just need someone to make sure I don't miss something obvious.**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _whitetigerwolf, chaosrin, Sean Malloy-1, vonsinhaus, marlastiano, guest "fellow", and Dreiundzwanzig._** **Your support is always appreciated.**

 **That said, I love you all, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Friend or Fae

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise and Archer1eye

Recommended Story: "West of Here" by MK-ONE

Holly Potter and the Heart of Canis

Chapter 3: Friend or Fae

 _It was dark and Holly couldn't see anything around her, just a small light under her feet and looking down at her hands they were thin and reedy. Nothing like the body she worked hard to provide for herself. Holly might not have been able to do anything about her height but she could work to give herself a body that she felt comfortable in. This looked more like she did when she was still a student._

 _She heard a sound nearby and she lifted her head just in time to see a face she had rather never looked upon again and had thus far gone to great pains to ensure just that. As she stared into the face of her Aunt. "You freak, you'll never amount to anything, just like your mother and those others like her. What did my family ever do to deserve you darkening our doorstep? Unnatural and wrong, of course we never loved you, who would?"_

" _Someone will, I'm sure of it. There has to be someone out there for me. I gave up trying to earn your love a long time ago and my mother was four times the woman you could ever hope to be you wretched harpy." Holly replies lifting her head in defiance. She didn't need the Dursleys, it was a foolish child who took the beating time and time again and didn't learn to harden their heart against it. Turning away she came face to face with another. A red haired teenager with a full bust and curves in all the right places looked back at her in thinly veiled disgust._

" _I wish you hadn't looked at me like that. It isn't right to lust after another girl like that. It's just weird and wrong. You ought to have been ashamed of yourself. Now everyone thinks I'm like you even after I turned you down."_

" _Susan, look, I never meant for that to happen and I couldn't help it really. I can't control who I fall for anymore than a straight person could. You said you understood that and I get it was an unwanted affection, but I won't be ashamed of who I am. I moved on." Holly replies before trying to walk away again only to bump right into three girls taller than herself and falling backwards to land on her rear. The three were gorgeous, dressed in red and gold quidditch robes, and holding their brooms while looking down at her with contempt._

" _Sorry for kicking you off the team? The only thing we were ever really sorry for was losing a good seeker. Why couldn't you have kept your perversions to yourself? You made the rest of us look like deviants. Probably watched us in the showers too, didn't you? Ugh, just stay as far away from us as possible, you've done enough damage."_

" _You said it was because you couldn't deal with the rumors… You all pulled me aside just to make sure I understood that you had to look after your own futures first and something like that could damage your images. I understood, it hurt but we're friends and I didn't want you three stigmatized. And I always tried to look away when you changed, it was only polite." Holly weakly defends as she pushes herself to her feet and backs away. Guilt starting to eat at her recalling the times she had unintentionally glimpsed the three in front of her only to recall it later in private. Then she bumped into another and turned around to see Hermione staring at her biting her lip with the other girls from her dorm behind her scowling. "H-Hermione please, not you too…"_

" _I'm sorry Holly, it's just, well… the other girls aren't comfortable sharing a dorm room with you anymore now that they know. They're afraid you'll… ya'know, stare at them? I mean it's ridiculous of course but you know how it is. I don't know where you can go but maybe Professor McGonagall can help arrange something?"_

 _Holly couldn't even reply as Hermione is pulled behind the other girls and it's all she can do to try and find some way to escape the growing crowd of familiar faces. Hands grab her shoulders suddenly and Holly looks up and into the eyes of her favorite professor._

" _Your parents would be ashamed of you! Oh they were a pair of my favorite students and to see their daughter submit herself to such depravity! You are quite fortunate we needed you for something or you never would have been allowed to stay in this school!"_

" _No, no stop please. My parents would be proud. They would understand. Please, just go away…" Holly replies pushing against the form of Professor McGonagall before falling to the ground, where she curls up, covering her face with her arms to protect herself the same way she had as a child. The press of bodies all around her was suffocating and as the crowd grew she could only try to make herself smaller._

" _Is she really-" They sound so close as is if whispering in her ear, bending over her huddled form._

" _Yes, I am and I won't hide it anymore."_

" _That's so odd." She remembered hearing that often after the hostility finally died down._

" _It's not strange or odd or weird, it's perfectly normal…"_

" _I bet she's only pretending it to get more attention, Rita didn't stop writing about it for months!" That was a common sentiment her entire fourth and fifth years and to this day never failed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought._

" _I hated those articles! Why would anyone want Rita writing such terrible things about them!"_

" _Well, I heard when she couldn't get a proper English girl she shacked up with some French bird. Figures they would be into something like that." Anger welled at that and Holly tried to move to push herself back up but it felt like the crowd had grown and there was a weight on her that forced her to stay down as verbal abuse was heaped upon her._

" _Don't talk about Amie like that, she was sweet and kind. Understanding too, She treated me so well. No one else was willing to that entire year."_

" _The Ministry should do somethin' ain't right her carryin on like that, she's supposed ta be a hero! Can't have my little girl lookin' up to someone like that." Parents of children who grew up being read the fictional books about years of adventure Holly had supposedly had before she had ever even knew magic was real._

" _I never wanted to be anyone's hero, I only ever wanted to be Holly. I can't control who looks up to me but the unwanted admiration is exactly why I left."_

" _I think she just needs a night with a real bloke ta show'er what she's missin'." This had shocked her when she first started to hear it. It wasn't until after she started the treatments to help her body recover from the ravages years of malnutrition had caused that those comments had started and they left her feeling dirty. Like something cold and slimy had been dumped down the back of her shirt._

" _..."_

 _And suddenly they were gone, the oppressive force that pushed her down had vanished and slowly Holly opened her eyes. She immediately wished to return to the void and the crowd. Her wrists were bound with heavy iron manacles connected to the floor and even at a glance she knew exactly where she was. She would never forget her old cell underneath Malfoy Manor after all._

 _But it was the woman standing in front of her with an expression equal parts gleeful and manic that terrified her. Teeth yellowed and body sunken in a way that would take years of magical treatments to recover from, Bellatrix Lestrange cut an intimidating sight as she stood playing with a Kris dagger._

" _Aw, widdle Howwy Pawtter sad because nobody wuvs you? Well don't worry sweetie, dear Bella knows exactly how to help a filthy degenerate blood traitor. It will only hurt a little, well I should say it will only hurt as much as you deserve. Scream as much as you like, no one cares enough to try and save you."_

 _Bellatrix hadn't even moved and Holly screamed as long healed cuts flared with remembered pain._

* * *

Emerald green eyes flared bright with power as they opened and with one quick moment, Holly sat up in her bed, her wand in hand and pointed outward a dark purple spell at the time spitting sparks and just looking for a target to be unleashed upon. And as Holly slowly got her breathing under control she lowered her hand the spell dimming as it did and she could swear the wand in her hand felt almost disappointed that it wasn't being used.

She was covered in sweat and could feel her sheets sticking to her skin as she shifted. Exposed flesh forming goosebumps as the night air meets sweat and chills her body. A welcome relief from the fading pain as Holly's free hand traced cuts that healed without scarring years ago. The kris Bellatrix used that day in her cell was coated in something that irritated the wounds and caused a mounting burning pain that only built over time.

Holly spent a week after they escaped at shell cottage twisting in pain long after the cuts had been healed. At least the blade hadn't been cursed as well. If it had it might have scarred her and some of the words the crazed woman carved into her flesh were not the sort she wanted to see each morning in the mirror.

With a glance outside, Holly could tell it was about time to get up anyway, so with a sigh she forced herself up while pulling the sheets away from her body. Once standing she used magic to clean her sweat from the sheets before making it back up and heading for her bathroom grumbling in discomfort as her bare feet meets the cold tiles.

Once clean and dressed she left her room and takes a detour, walking past the staircase and to her godson's room. Seeing him safe inside caused Holly to smile as she looked in on Teddy.

His room was clean, mostly spartan for the moment as they had yet to buy much in the way of new things so for now Teddy seemed to be unpacking in a method that meant he was taking things out as he wanted them and only then putting them away when he was finished with them.

She currently owned Andromeda's house back in Britain along with Grimmauld. Not that she planned on moving back. But she had history with the latter while Teddy had it with the former. If he ever wanted to move in once he was old enough, it would be his just as they left it.

Unpacking completely was something they would have to get to soon. She still had to set up her potions lab, her library, and a few guest rooms. Settling in would take time she knew but already she was relishing the relative peace of being somewhere no one knew her after only a week in their new home.

She would have to get Teddy enrolled at school soon. She didn't want him growing up as isolated as she did, even if she knew he wouldn't have even half of her hangups. Holly grew up with constant reminders of just how unwanted and unloved she was. She knew that it made her desperate for any kind of connection to people but there just wasn't anything she felt she could do about it. Not when her other option was closing herself off entirely.

In Teddy she found a balm, in him she found a son she could love unconditionally and know that he would do the same in return. It wasn't the romance she craved as a teenager. But it was love, and it was family, and that was good enough for her.

She was content, and she was happy.

Sparing one last look at Teddy's sleeping form she carefully closed the door and made her way downstairs this time wearing a pair of sweatpants. Normally she wouldn't bother but they were comfy and they kept her legs warm without a charm. That and wearing them meant Teddy wouldn't comment on her lack of trousers when he came down.

That aside, while she was happy, that didn't mean she was opposed to finding a romantic partner. Her history just made it difficult to do so. One more reason really why she wanted to move away to begin with. Maybe here she can find someone who wouldn't want her for her fame or avoid her for the same reason. It was a nice thought, though she knew she wouldn't be looking very hard.

She had a new box of blood pops coming for Stefan and Lily ordered and should arrive soon. Hermione was rather confused by the request but promised to send them along with an old friend. In the meantime she had been spending a good deal of time pestering her new friend. The Shifter really didn't have much in the way of a social life outside of what she called "Bad Movie Night" with her gay friends Warren and Kyle. Since Holly didn't know the area too well yet she decided that bothering the coyote into spending time with her would help them both.

Not that Holly really minded hanging around while Mercy works. The woman really didn't understand just how appealing she looked, and wasn't it just the biggest shame the mechanic wasn't interested in women? Still, Holly really did appreciate Mercy's seemingly casual dismissal of the witch's sexuality. It had been hard for her to keep a female friend once they learn about Holly's orientation but if it bothered Mercy at all the woman never showed it.

Perhaps tomorrow she could convince Mercy to actually show her around instead of just telling her about places. Flying over the Tri-cities gave her a good idea of the layout and she knew enough now to get around. She would have no trouble at all taking Teddy to school in the morning to get him enrolled but it was one thing to know how to get someplace and actually visiting it.

First, she would cook breakfast, the smell would summon Teddy before she's done. Then, she'll set up her potions lab and ward the room to make sure any curious mundane guests wouldn't stumble upon it. After that she would start scrawling the runes on the library walls so when she expanded the room it would stay that way. That would take some tricky spell work to be certain considering she didn't mind people knowing she had a library or reading the more innocent books. It was the magical ones she needed to keep them from finding... Perhaps if she expanded the room but made it look like it wasn't? The normal books could be left in the normal dimensions of the room while her magical tomes could be placed in the expanded section. That sounded like a good plan to her.

* * *

After getting Teddy set up at school and making sure he knew which bus to take home and had his key to the house on his person Holly decided to make good on harassing her new friend. What she hadn't expected was to walk in on a tall thin older man with graying hair and a paunch grumbling darkly as he moved around the garage. At this time of day she had just walked by the front desk since Tad was at school and the man seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

Though she expected for different reasons.

The man said… something, not that Holly really heard him. She was a bit to distracted by the way her magic reacted to the presence of the unassuming man. Where Tad made her magic shift subtly, this man made it jerk. Not in a violent way but enough to draw her attention. This man was very much not human.

It wasn't until he stepped towards her, a heavy adjustable spanner gripped tightly in his hand, that she snapped out of it and took a step back.

"I said, this area is for employee's only." The old man growled through narrowed eyes only to widen them when Holly flicks her wand into her hand and lifts it with a wave and a whispered 'finite'.

Holly froze when the man's glamour drops as he seemed to grow even taller in the enclosed space of the garage. His skin turned the color of teak wood while his grey hair turned a golden color held in a braid. His eyes were slate grey before his glamor dropped but after while the color hadn't changed something about them had.

Over all he was beautiful in a way even Holly could recognize, but as beautiful as he was, there was also something about him that was utterly terrifying, and had every warning in Holly's mind blaring sirens in a way that made her twist and apparate to the other side of the room and away from the fae in front of her. Her wand up and at the ready.

"What have you done with Mercy? She owns this garage and as far as I know her only employee is Tad." Holly states her wand already glowing with a bright red spell. She was proud of herself for managing to say that with a steady voice despite the primal terror ringing bells in her head.

Now if only she could suppress the slight tremble in her hand as well.

The Fae had been on top of her last location in moments and even now he moved with a speed and fluidity that made professional dancers look like clumsy fools as he turned around to face her. Those eyes held hers for a moment longer before looking at the wand in her hand before widening in surprise and glancing at the ring on her other hand.

He knew, he knew and Holly had no idea how he would react to it. She held the Hallows and knew full well that if anyone else discovered that fact, there was a good chance they would try to kill her and take them. And Holly had no interest in dying again anytime soon.

"What do you want with Mercy, little witch?" He asks relaxing his stance in a move that did nothing at all to reassure Holly as her senses continued to press that caution is the best idea here.

"I'm her friend, so what are you doing in her garage and where is she?" Holly responds the spell growing at the tip of her wand. She had no doubt that as fast as the Fae before her was that there was no chance the first spell would miss him, it was the ones after that she had her bets hedged on.

There's a long silence for a moment before the Fae reapplied his glamour and the grumpy old man was back. The tension in the air draining like someone pulled the plug in a bathtub and it left Holly feeling rather silly standing there about to curse the man. Still, she didn't lower her wand until he explained.

"I'm the man that sold her the garage. Mercy got a call from her neighbor about her cat and had to head home to let the poor thing out of its cage. I just like to come by and help out from time to time. Name's Zee." He explained as he picked up the spanner Holly hadn't noticed him dropping before and returned to an old BMW that seemed to be held together by chipped paint and rust and was currently lifted on a jack.

Zee was a name Holly had heard Mercy mention before. He was Fae, so that matched up with the man's claim and he was 'iron kissed' which was a very rare ability for the fae who are normally punished with terrible burns any time they make contact with cold iron.

The odds of two iron kissed fae both visiting this garage and working with a confident hand within it were very slim. Enough that Holly allowed herself to relax and shealth her wand as she slowly walked back to the door separating the garage from the office. There was only one thing that didn't match up…

"Mercy said you were a Gremlin, and you are no Gremlin, sir." Holly states cautiously blinking as he scoots out from under the car to glare at her for a moment before sliding back under.

"Gremlin is a newer word for an older creature so, technically, I am a Gremlin. Still, Mercy knows better than to assume anything so I doubt she would have told you anything of the sort."

The reply forces Holly to pause and rethink the conversation she had with Mercy about the man. The shifter had told her he was fae, iron kissed, and had a deft hand with machines. But Holly couldn't actually remember Mercy mentioning exactly what Zee was. She had just assumed he was a Gremlin.

Following that awkward moment Holly decided to just turn around and wait for Mercy in the office. Watching through the windows as 'Zee' finished with the BMW and moved it into a parking space before moving to another and opening the driver side door. He leaned into the car and did something before getting back out and moving behind the vehicle before making a show of pushing it into the garage.

Holly called it a show in her mind because she knew after getting a look at the fae without his glamour that there was no way he had any real difficulty moving the car.

It didn't take Zee long after moving the car in and getting it raised up that Mercy came back and Holly watched as her friend looked from the Ford Anglia in the parking lot to the building and tense as she grew closer. The coyote's eyes darting around and narrowing at Holly when the british witch gave her a cheeky wave in return.

"What did you do?" Is the first thing out of the shifters mouth when she enters her shop and Holly pouts in response.

"Ooooh, almost got into a fight with your scary landlord after I removed his glamour when I thought he might have done something to you." Holly responded before pointing at Mercy with narrowed eyes. "He's not a Gremlin by the way."

That got a snort from Mercy before the smirk broke over her lips. "Oh? He's an iron kissed fae great with machinery, that's the definition of Gremlin."

"I have no idea what he is, but Gremlin's don't grow over seven feet tall when you remove their glamour. That was a rather nasty shock." Holly retorts, and is treated to a moment of surprise from Mercy before the mechanic shrugs the whole thing off entirely.

"Should have stayed in the office then, the garage is employee's only." Mercy snarks back as Holly rolled her eyes.

Cheeky coyote girl.

* * *

After Mercy returned Zee left shortly after and Holly was entirely sure that he chose to look like an old man to fit his curmudgeonly attitude. It just fit that well as he walked out of the garage in what seemed to be an eternally foul mood. If Holly knew him better she might just say that he wasn't really in a bad mood, he just enjoyed acting like it.

Of course, Holly then had to deal with her workaholic friend who immediately started in on the car Zee pushed in before he left.

"Come on Mercy, skip out a little, didn't you ever play hooky in school? That's the Yank word, right? Just put down the tools and come with me, what could one day off hurt?"

The immediate reply was a small slew of what Mercy called 'power words' which translated to a rather colorful assortment of profanity aimed at whatever part was giving her trouble at the time. When it was over however Mercy didn't even bother to roll out from under the car to use her adult words. "One day with you? My reputation, my bottom line, my business, my sanity, and my self respect. Not necessarily in that order"

"Okay, ouch. But really, why not?" Holly replied with a grin, knowing full well that Mercy was only really worried about two of those things with regards to the woman hanging around her garage occasionally passing her tools.

"See this car? I need to fix this by tomorrow or I'm in the red this month which means I will be here likely all day fiddling with it until I find what's wrong, and then I'll spend all night fixing it. I don't have time."

"... Did you try replacing the battery?"

That got Mercy to finally roll out from under the gare to give Holly a look mixing incredulity with suspicion. "... No, there's nothing wrong with it. Why?"

"Humor me?" Holly replies innocently suddenly finding the ceiling quite interesting.

"No."

That earns the mechanic a pout that Mercy ignores entirely before sliding back under the car only to sigh with exasperation as Holly uses a weak summoning charm to pull the creeper back out from under the car. "I have terrible taste in friends."

With a roll of her eyes Mercy sits up in her creeper to fix Holly with a withering glare that the witch ignores with an easy grin. "Not arguing that. Look, if I swap the battery will you let me get back to work?"

"Only if it doesn't work, in which case, yes, I will." Holly replies with certainty and secretly delights when she watches the exact moment Mercy decides to humor her, if for no other reason than to keep the witch from messing with her work.

"Fine."

Holly waits patiently for Mercy to remove the battery and as she makes her way over to a bench where she keeps some sort of hand held device before slipping out her wand and aiming it at the vehicle in question. A muttered "Reparo" and a quick burst of magic sees her wand right back up her sleeve.

Of course with Mercy around, she felt the magic being used and immediately whirled around narrowing her eyes at Holly with suspicion. "What was that? What did you do?"

"What was what? I didn't do anything." Holly replies with a smile so cool butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. One she manages to keep as Mercy walks back to the car and plugs the battery back in. with a suspicious glare she turns back to Holly who merely points at the driver's seat in reply.

Mercy rolls her eyes and pulls the key out from above the mirror and turns it in the ignition. Surprise evident on her face when the car turns over immediately with a rumbling purr. "... It's working... I'm not sure if I hate you or love you right now." Mercy mutters, but not quiet enough for Holly not to make it out.

"Well I wouldn't say no to a kiss..." Holly replies batting her eyelashes and offering a coy smile to the mechanic. Yes, she's playing it up. but she's not lying and she knows full well that Mercy can hear the truth to it. But the mechanic's lack of any kind of judgement helped Holly to feel comfortable enough around her in the past week that she felt safe enough to tease a little.

"Hate it is, let's go." Comes the immediate reply delivered in perfect deadpan that matched her expression. Or it did until Holly broke down in laughter and a small smile appeared instead.

Once in Holly's car, the witch starts the engine and begins heading into town, intent on getting something to eat first, choosing a small chinese place she passed on the way to the garage. Conversation wasn't much during the drive and the silent companionship lasted until they ordered food before Holly decided to ask something she was curious about.

"So, how long have you had those tattoos?" Holly asks once the waitress walks away, her hand making a small gesticulation towards the sleeves of ink.

"Well, the paw print was done by a friend of mine in college. Karen, she was an art major and gave people tattoos for spending money. I helped her with her chemistry class and she gave me this one for free. The sleeves came after I moved here. Why, thinking about getting your own?" Mercy asks with a lifted brow.

"Mmmm, yes and no? Nothing artistic, just a line of runes in Elder Futhark. It's functional and someone can't just take whatever they're carved on from me. I just need to make my own ink for it if I decide to do so, and since they need to be exact, I can't tattoo them on myself and be sure they'll work." Holly offers with a shrug. Sure, she could carve the runes onto some piece of jewellery but as she said, it could be taken. The only way a tattoo could be removed from her would be by peeling off her skin - or lopping off whatever limb they were attached to.

Not something she really wanted to consider at the moment.

"Well if you want, we can head over to the parlor I went to and you can talk to them yourself about it. I'm not sure they would be willing to use ink you bring with you, but no harm in asking." Mercy offers and since really Holly had no other plans for what they should do with the day the witch agreed.

 **AN: Yes I know it's been awhile. Some people might have thought I was giving up on this one. But like I said before. I just wanted to get a few other fics out of the way first. working on five stories all at once is not fun. and Three is much more palatable.**

 **In any case. I'm far from done with this story yet I assure you. and now I have another Mercy Thompson reader to check over everything in the form of Archer so big thank you to him.**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _whitetigerwolf, Marlastiano, Dreiundzwanzig, sandpi, SeanHicks4, Sean Malloy-1, chaosrin, SarahTaylorTam, Maryna, DylantheRabbit, SailorKechara, Guest #1, Guest #2, Archer1eye, and Numbet1ebaystoregmail._** **Your support is always appreciated.**


	4. Mundane Romance

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise and Archer1eye

Recommended Story: "The Silent World of Cassandra Evans" by DylantheRabbit  


Holly Potter and the Heart of Canis

Chapter 4: Mundane Romance

The place Mercy took her to wasn't fancy or themed. Just a simple shop set on the corner of a little shopping center in Kennewick near the Columbia Park and the bridge leading into Pasco with the word TATTOO set above the door in red block letters. Inside is clean and bright with a simple sheet metal counter, the front decorated with examples of artwork done by the artists and a thick binder placed on top next to a register.

There are a few comfortable looking chairs set along the side walls for customers waiting while more artwork decorates the white back wall behind the counter. A pair of nice red curtains hid a hallway behind it that Holly caught a glimpse of when it moved to let a customer leave, his bicep covered by a clean white bandage.

After he left a woman came out pulling off a pair of ink stained gloves and tossing them below the counter. She looks up at the two women in her parlor and smiles warmly, dark brown eyes bright as her hands go up to her hair to remove a small black scrunchie that kept her long red hair in a ponytail so it fell past her shoulders and over the simple black button up with long sleeves that she had rolled back to her elbows and ended mid thigh over jeans that looked like they were intentionally stained with ink after a careless hand marked them.

"Hey Mercy, bit too early for a touch up, who's your friend?" The artist asks setting her hands on the counter and leaning forward over it as they approach. Neither Mercy nor Holly miss the appraising look the red head gives to Holly and the witch finds herself wondering if her friend had an ulterior motive when suggesting this particular tattoo parlor.

"Heya Jerry, this is Holly. She's thinking about getting a tattoo of her own and I figured I would show her where I get mine done." Mercy replied while Holly gave Mercy a skeptical look before eyeing the woman behind the counter for a moment.

"She didn't tell you I take it? Not the name I was born with but it's good enough." Jerry stated with a smile only to look on in confusion as Holly groaned and covered her face with her palm.

"I must be some kind of magnet…" Holly mutters before smiling at the red head. "Don't worry, I understand, my son is the same way." Holly noticed Jerry's eyes lose a little of their previous interest and turn more wistful when Teddy was mentioned but the look never stopped being friendly.

"Oh? So what unfortunate name did you saddle the boy with then?" Jerry asked straightening up behind the counter as one of her nails idly scratched at a corner of the binder where the plastic has worn away with use revealing the thin layer of cardboard beneath.

"His name is Edward and I didn't give it to him his dad did before he and the boy's mum passed away." Holly replied filling her voice with joking lament. Her earlier suspicions though were confirmed at least in part though when she noted the woman's interest return slightly after hearing about Tonks and Remus.

"So he's not really your son then?" She questioned as if seeking confirmation. But the words themselves caused Holly to bristle, a muscle in her eye twitching with irritation.

"He's my son in every way that matters." Holly replied hotly before wincing as she noticed Jerry flinch in response. She took a deep breath and sighed out her frustration with the innocent enough question and adopted an apologetic look. "My apologies, I'm a bit touchy about that subject as you can see. But it's no excuse to take it out on you. To answer the question I think you meant to ask however. No, I didn't give birth to him, his parents were dear friends and named me his godmother. So when they passed he went to his grandmother and when she followed I adopted him myself."

"No, no you don't need to apologize, I could have worded that better." Jerry responded rubbing one of her arms for a moment before glancing at Mercy who at this point had backed up to stand next to the door, a self satisfied smirk on her lips as she watched the two interact. When Holly followed her gaze to notice how Mercy had distanced herself she caught the coyote giving Jerry a knowing look and tried to rapidly cover it as the witch turned around. It was a clearing of Jerry's throat that had Holly looking forward again.

"So, uh, Holly. What were you thinking about getting? This is filled with samples if you want to have a look. It's all my own work so you can get an idea of my style…" Jerry states, trailing off as Holly draws close to the counter and reaches out for the binder her hands brushing along Jerry's for a moment before she opens it and looks inside.

She knew what she wanted but teasing the artist wasn't something beyond her and if she was reading the signs correctly than Mercy wanted to try and play matchmaker by bringing her here and it couldn't hurt to play along at least a little. So she took her time looking through the book at images of dragons, skulls, flames, beautiful women, animals and flowers.

"You have a very steady hand." Holly stated intentionally overlooking how the woman in front of her looked rather self conscious and more than a touch nervous, things she dealt with too, even if she was better at hiding it.

"Do you think you could do something exact if I brought it in? Just a line of old norse runes in Elder Futhark. I can draw them out so you can have an idea of what I want if you have something I can write with." Holly asked gently closing the binder as Jerry grabbed a sketch pad from under the counter and tore out the last page offering it and a pencil to the witch.

Holly paused as she recalled the sequence of runes she was looking for, ignoring the interest Jerry was taking leaning a little over the counter to watch and the presence of Mercy snooping from just behind Holly on the witch's right.

As Holly drew the runes carefully with a practiced hand silence fell across the room. While that was fine with Holly herself Jerry seemed to grow uncomfortable and eventually just asked one of the questions that seemed to be on her mind. "So, what do the runes even mean?"

Holly pauses for a moment in her drawing of the runes before glancing up with a small smile that screamed mischievous intent. "Like all Runes in Elder Futhark each one has a variety of meanings. It's intention in the use that gives the runes direction. First is Eihwaz. It is the symbol for the yew tree. It is far more innocent than the previous two symbols representing Strength, reliability, dependability, trustworthiness, enlightenment, endurance, defense and protection. The driving force to acquire, providing motivation and a sense of purpose." She added the last bit before glancing up at Jerry, catching the woman's eyes with her own while ignoring the amused snort from Mercy next to her.

With a look of interest Jerry leans in a little closer and tilts her head. "All of that in just that one symbol?" The artist asks before looking at the second one Holly had just finished drawing and pointing to it. "What about that one?"

"That would be Kenaz. It is the symbol of the beacon or torch. It represents Vision, revelation, knowledge, creativity, inspiration, technical ability. An openness to gain new strength, energy, and power. As well as passion and sexual love." She finished letting her voice grow husky and well aware of the stare she was getting from Jerry even as Mercy struggled to contain her chuckling.

"O-oh, and uh. That one?" Jerry asked pointing out the last rune Holly was carefully working on her voice nervous as if uncertain if she really wanted to know. Holly could barely keep herself from revealing her amusement though when she heard Jerry gulp audibly.

"This is the last one, it's called Uruz and is the symbol of the Auroch, a now extinct form of cattle similar to a modern day ox. It symbolizes speed and strength, untamed potential, freedom, energy, action, courage, tenacity, understanding, wisdom, and even sexual desire." Holly finishes with a smirk before turning the paper around fully to face the artist. She smirks at the blush creeping up the woman's cheeks while the artist and Mercy both look over the symbols.

"It's a bit plain isn't it?" Mercy states and Jerry nods her agreement a hand rubbing at her chin as she uses the pencils eraser to rub her chin in thought.

"If Jerry wants to frame it with a design I wouldn't mind so long as it doesn't actually touch the runes themselves. A line connecting with them would destroy the meaning in them." Holly replies not mentioning the fact that if she ever decided to activate the runes the results would likely be very unpleasant. But she can't exactly speak of such things in front of a mundane.

Jerry hums and tilts her head looking at the designs and then back up at Holly with an analytic eye. This time Holly doesn't get the same manner of appraising feeling she did when Jerry first entered the room. instead she felt more like an object. Which she would admit makes a manner of sense given that Jerry was an artist using flesh as a medium.

"Where are you planning on having it placed? And how big?" Jerry asks looking back at the page and the three evenly spaced and carefully proportioned.

"Hmm? Well I was thinking on my upper left arm?" Holly offers thinking for a moment about the scar on her right from the basilisk fang. She hadn't thought this part through well enough, beatings taken a step too far left a few lines in her back from where the buckle slipped out of her enraged uncles' hand. Still, it would be a good indicator as to how a relationship might end up. Holly wasn't ashamed of her scars. They were reminders of a past she had overcome, both at her relatives home and in combat.

"Maybe on your shoulder blade? It would be much easier to do there if you want to make sure they remain spaced evenly like this." Jerry offers her eyes still locked onto the symbols on the counter. Her pencil moving to make small light markings around the symbols drawn by Holly.

The question was innocently asked but Holly saw an opportunity and like a shark scenting blood she simply had to bite. "My my Jerry, we've only just met and already you are trying to get me out of my clothes so you can have your way with my body. What manner of woman do you take me for? I expect at the very least dinner." Holly jokes turning to Mercy she intends to continue onwards but finds herself interrupted by a sudden question.

"When and where?"

Slowly Holly abandons the joke as she turns back to the source of the question. Jerry still has her eyes on the paper in front of her but it's not as intent as it was. It was clear she was trying to use it as an ineffective distraction while the blush slowly crawled up her cheeks.

"What was that Jerry?" Holly prodded while turning her entire body to face the redhead before leaning over the counter. She could give Jerry an out. A chance to back away and lose her nerve but at the moment it was the last thing Holly wanted her to do. She just needed to be certain. Holly would not be burned again.

There was a long pause and for a moment Holly felt disappointment, the thought that she had misheard Jerry or that the woman in front of her changed her mind crossed her mind before Jerry took a long breathe and looked up deep brown pools meeting Holly's own bright greens. "When are you available for dinner and where can I pick you up?"

Holly could see the nervousness in the question, the tattered bits of courage covering it as Jerry watched her face and waited while the witch broke into a small smile.

"What are you doing tonight?"

* * *

"You are a very wicked witch." Mercy stated as they climbed into Holly's car. "You teased that girl mercilessly with those runes."

The only thing really left to do after Jerry asked Holly out was to double check that it would be okay if Holly brought her own ink for the tattoo. At which point Jerry retrieved a waiver for Holly to fill out removing the store of all liability should something in the ink react badly with Holly's skin or cause an infection.

"Actually, everything I said was true. Those runes do in fact hold all of those meanings, I may want them for more practical purposes but magic is all about intent you know." Holly rebutted while shifting the vehicle into drive. "And don't play innocent with me. You were hoping to see something happen there."

"Well… It would help keep you from spending most of your days lingering around my garage while I work." Mercy admitted while Holly snorted her amusement.

"Please if it actually bothered you I would have been kicked out days ago. No, you just like having something or someone to whine about. You should be careful or you'll end up like your friend Zee." Holly replied with a smirk.

"You mean an insanely good mechanic and business owner?" Mercy retorted, batting her eyes innocently. "Well I already own the business and I'm a pretty good mechanic so I'm almost there. Thanks for noticing, I do work hard at it."

There was a fair bit of silence following that before the chuckling started and when the pair got a hold of themselves again Holly could not resist getting in one last jab. "You know, if I do have a girlfriend to distract me I'll probably spend less time baking for your customers." She added knowing full well precisely where the majority of those cookies ended up.

It was with a somber look on her face that Mercy turned to Holly and replied. "On second thought, you should cancel your date. I know another tattoo place on the other side of town."

Mercy was only _mostly_ kidding.

* * *

Teddy watched as his mother got ready for her date that evening. His brow raised curiously as Holly set about their home with an eagerness he hadn't seen from her before. She had dates before on occasion back in Britain but she had never been quite this excited for those ones.

What the young boy didn't know was that in Britain, Holly hadn't been able to enjoy any kind of anonymity. Dating a mundane who didn't know about her there would have made the person a target for less savory types who either were involved with the Death Eaters directly and evaded justice or supported the group silently and were displeased to see their precious Dark Lord laid low.

And trying to date a magical always left Holly feeling far too suspicious to really enjoy herself. She had always been left wondering if it was some kind of trap, publicity stunt, or just someone attempting to get at her money. The wealth of two old families was nothing to scoff at, even after the Black and Potter vaults had been left to languish for over a decade. While some might have called her paranoid, and in fact a few did, she simply replied with words Alastor Moody had clearly lived by. 'It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you.'

Still, before anything else she wanted Teddy to meet Jerry. She had considered not introducing them to each other at first but in the end decided to do it first thing. In the end if they didn't get along with each other Holly wasn't willing to invest herself in any form of relationship. Her responsibility to Teddy came first.

So there stood Holly, dressed in the most daring pair of lacy black unmentionables she owned under an unbuttoned white blouse her hands holding a pair of black slacks in one hand and a long black skirt in the other. Both matched her hair and the heels she had sitting on the bed and for the life of her she could not decide between them.

A glance at the clock told her that she was running out of time and Jerry would be there any moment. And as if reading her mind, the universe decided that was the perfect moment for the redhead in question to ring the doorbell.

Holly turned her head to the door as she listened to Teddy's feet scampering down the hall and look outside through one of the windows before moving to the stairs and shouting up them.

"Mum! There's a lady with red hair at the door!"

Holly took a deep breath and decided on the slacks, the pants performing a double function of being easier to move in and showing off her curves. As she put one foot into the pants she made an awkward hop towards her door in a hurry to respond.

"Go ahead and let her in Teddy! Tell her I'll be down in just a minute!" She shouted back after cracking open her door. From there it became a race to finish getting dressed, checking her hair, then her makeup, and finally her heels. She stopped in front of her mirror on the way out and gave herself a long look turning her body one way and then the other. Normally Holly didn't think too much about her appearance, considering just how much effort she went through to avoid public scrutiny.

Now was one of those few exceptions.

As Holly gazed into the mirror she took in the long black hair cascading down between her shoulder blades that she inherited from her parents. The color from her father and the blessed fact that it hung straight and flat down her back from her mother. If not for the color of her eyes and her hair though she would have a hard time seeing her mother in her own face. It was Sirius that pointed out how much she looked more like her grandmother, her higher cheekbones giving her a more aristocratic look than the welcome warmth that poured from her mother's own visage.

With a nod she did a final check of her person making sure her wand was in its usual place up her sleeve while the stone sat in its setting on her left index finger. She didn't even bother gathering the cloak, feeling the fabric appear folded in her pocket as she left the room.

As she made her way downstairs she rolled her eyes spotting a bemused redhead standing just inside the front door looking down the hall in the direction Holly assumed Teddy ran off in after letting her inside.

Holly didn't know what she expected but when she looked at Jerry she would admit that the artist cleaned up very well. A dark green dress that ended just above her knees and attached to her shoulders by thin spaghetti straps, small silver earrings with little topaz decorating them that match the silver necklace adorned with a larger one that settled just above her breasts.

She was beautiful and Holly looked down second guessing herself for a moment before shaking her head, it was too late now. If she went back to her room to change it would take far too long. So instead she took a deep breath to sooth over her nerves before clearing her throat. Smiling as Jerry looked up at her with wide eyes.

Holly had been about to say something but when she caught the redhead's eyes combing over her she fell silent, preening for a moment before getting on with it. "Well, that was Teddy. I hope you don't mind that he just left you standing here. Do we have some time so can I introduce you to him or do we need to get going?"

"We can spare a few minutes."

If Holly had to later describe the meeting between her oddly perceptive nine year old and her date, that night it would be interesting.

Teddy had been in the kitchen working on homework when Holly brought Jerry in and upon being introduced to Holly's date paused his work to give her a long look without saying a word. Cautious was the word Holly would put to his appearance as he glanced between the two women watching him before he slowly waved to the redhead who immediately waved back looking a little nervous herself.

The conversation between them following that left Holly both amused and exasperated but also hopeful. Teddy seemed to know it was important to her that he talk to Jerry but didn't really understand why and she could tell Jerry had been trying harder to make a good impression on the nine year old than she had with Holly herself.

It was the nervous tension that seemed to take over her date afterward that Holly found cute and frustrating. On one side her nerves were a good indicator that she was worried about making a good impression. On the other, it was really hard to enjoy the date when the silence between them on the way to the restaurant felt rather awkward.

"So… Blue hair huh?" Jerry finally asked and thank god she did because Holly had no idea how to break the ice on her own.

With a grateful smile Holly looked over at her date from the passenger seat of the old lime green beater. "Yeah, he's a bit different that's for certain." Holly answers honestly.

"I"m surprised you let him dye it so young. Most parents wouldn't support something like that in someone under ten." Jerry offers and it's only the lack of judgement in her voice that keeps Holly from bristling.

"It's harmless and he enjoys it. I ended up having to buy all kinds of dyes because he likes to change it fairly often." Holly responds already beginning to build up the cover she has for Teddy's metamorphing. "Honestly, I'd rather support something small like this now and have him listen to me later when I have to start warning him about things like drugs."

Jerry hums in acceptance as they come to a stop at a red light. "He seems like a good kid. A bit too mature for his age though, if you hadn't mentioned how old he was beforehand I would have thought he was older and just small."

"Teddy's been through a lot. Lost his parents when he was too young to remember them, lost his gran not too long ago too. He's had to come to grips that the adults in his life aren't immortal much too young." Holly comments and a somber mood picks up in the car as the light turns green.

"So, what are your parents like. Do they know you're out of the closet?" Jerry asks trying to change the subject and Holly can't help but find a kind of perverse humor in how her date seems to unintentionally take her foot out of one hole and step in another that's even deeper than the last. Still, there's no reason Holly can't be as honest as possible.

"Well, I like to think they do. In the same way anyone wants to believe that their departed loved ones are watching over them." Holly replies without mentioning that unlike just anyone she is actually aware of the fact her parents keep an eye on her. Her finger toying with the band on the ring holding the resurrection stone.

Jerry winces visibly and sighs frowning at the road in front of her. "I'm just… I'm just going to shut up now before I make this any worse."

Holly couldn't help but chuckle at that earning her the strangest look from her date. "It's alright, I've had my whole life to get over their deaths. Just like Teddy I was too young to really remember anything about them when they died. They were in a car crash coming home from a date when I was one."

Holly smiled as Jerry reached over and set a hand on her leg in a gesture she knew to be sympathy. It really wasn't needed but it was appreciated and after a moment Holly continued. "I think that's one of the reasons I'm glad I can take care of Teddy now. Not that I ever wanted his Gran to pass away but when I was placed with my relatives they were very… unpleasant people. There was no love in that house for me and I will make sure Teddy will never have to experience that."

"Just make sure you take care of yourself too, everyone needs a break now and then right?" Jerry asked and when she spared a glance over she found herself blushing at the look Holly was giving her. "W-what?"

"Why else do you think I'm here going on a date instead of at home with my son unpacking?" The witch replied letting the smirk on her lips remain for a moment while she eyed her date with a complete lack of subtlety while inwardly cheering for herself at the fact she could provoke such a reaction from the red head.

It was while Holly was patting herself mentally on the back that they arrived at a nice restaurant that looked like, or at the very least a passable imitation of, an up scale italian place complete with a waiter in a pressed and clean suit. Holly took a small amount of pleasure entering the place with Jerry on her arm. The waiter behind the podium straightening up lazily before looking between the two women with a disinterested eye as his finger tapped on the outline of a cigarette box in his pocket, his eyes flicking towards the door behind them.

"May I help you?" He asked with a bored voice as he looked down at a log book in front of him.

"Tillman, reservation for two." She says and he slides his finger down the names before tapping it.

"Got it, follow me please." He replied rubbing at the stubble on his chin before covering a yawn with his hand as he lead the pair around the tables and towards a small booth in a corner of the restaurant. After they sat down he took the order for their drinks on a small pad before nodding and heading towards the kitchen.

It was at this point that Holly decided to ask a few questions of her own. "So did you grow up around here?"

"No, not really. A small town in Delaware called Felton actually." She replied with a smile and while the follow up question is obvious she simply continued smiling and waited.

Holly took a moment before realizing she was being baited into asking the obvious and chuckling. "Okay, I'll bite. How did you end up in the Tri-Cities?"

"Well, my parents saved up for me to go to college. When I made it in on my grades alone they used the money to buy me my car and a computer. The rest they used to sell their house and retire to Florida." Jerry related with a shrug. "So after college I came out this way and got a loan to start my business. Less crazy here than in somewhere like L.A. but still more exciting than my old town. Especially with the Walla Walla Reservation nearby."

Holly nodded at that, with the Fae outing themselves to the world at large during a high profile murder trial, they put their best foot forward while giving into the inevitable way the world was shrinking with the number of humans in it and Holly was of the belief that it was only a matter of time before other magical groups would have to step into the light as well.

"Walla Walla is the Fae Reservation right? Does it make you nervous living so close to them?" Holly asked trying to keep her own feelings from showing.

"Well, when they revealed themselves I had to tear out half the fantasy drawings from my art book since the last thing I wanted was one of them getting upset seeing my drawings of pixies and fairies. Even had a few depicting Titania. But nervous?" Jerry paused then and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I never really thought about it I guess, yeah it makes a lot of people twitchy having these beings from old stories suddenly all around us. I mean, if Fae are real and have been able to hide for so long who can say they're the only ones? Some of those old stories have some real monsters in them you know. At the end of the day though, they're people too, right?"

"That's true, the ones I've met have been a little different but not too bad so long as you remember not to thank them for anything." Holly replied with a smile, pleased that Jerry was at least open minded about the supernatural part of the world that was slowly becoming more prevalent.

"Why not thank them?" Jerry asked tilting her head curiously.

"Well, some of those old stories are true, and thanking a Fae is the same as acknowledging a debt to them. And once a debt is established you can bet you'll be repaying it in some capacity. Just get in the habit of saying 'I appreciate it' and you should be fine." Holly responded and there was a pause in the conversation as their waiter stopped by with their drinks and took their food orders before vanishing again.

The conversation wandered from there with Holly sharing edited stories about her school life and Jerry telling tales of some of her strangest customers, names excluded of course. The food was good, the company better and when they were ready to leave Jerry grabbed the check before Holly could even reach for it.

Pulling into Holly's driveway Jerry paused and looked at the house for a long moment. "You know, I didn't notice how nice this place is when I came by to pick you up. Is the whole place just for the two of you?" Jerry asked getting out of her car to lean against it after turning the engine off.

"Yup, for now it's just me and him. I have some friends who might stay a night or two but mostly it's just us." Holly commented.

"Huh, what do you do to make enough to afford this place?" Jerry asked next sparing a glance around at some of the other houses around.

"My parents left me enough to live quite comfortably, all I need to do now is just to manage my investments." Holly answered honestly, though the day to day management of those investments was handled by goblins, she was still required to make big decisions.

"So you're old money then? What do you do with all your free time?"

"Well I'm still unpacking but I have my own little projects to keep me busy when I'm not cooking or spending time with my son. Well, that and bothering Mercy while she's working, who knows, maybe when Tad heads off to college I'll take over for him at her garage to give myself something to do." Holly replied walking slowly around the car to stand in front of Jerry.

The red head seemed to freeze up a little while Holly drew closer. There's a moment where Holly pretended to pick something off of the artists dress before her eyes moved to the dark brown pools of Jerry's eyes. Slowly the witch drew closer and she watched as the artist's eyes slowly closed with anticipation. Holly stopped just short of making contact, teasing the woman in front of her for a moment before being pleasantly surprised when Jerry closed the small distance herself.

The kiss was shallow but long, the two testing each other to see if the other was planning on deepening the thus far chaste experience.

Eventually Jerry pulled back first with a blush creeping up her cheeks. The two sharing small goodbyes before the redhead pulled away and climbed back into her car and Holly watched the lime green junker make its way down the road with a small smile before nearly skipping to her front door missing the pair of dead grey eyes watching from the side of the house across the street that flash a bright ruby red for a moment before disappearing entirely.

 **AN: I'm back with a new update! Yes it's taken me a few months but Not nearly as long as last time. I'll try to get even faster going forward As I swap between this and my other two stories currently running. Also, to DylantheRabbit, lots of love to you friend.  
**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _marlastiano, Dreiundzwanzig, Noble Korhedron, SarahTaylorTam, whitetigerwolf, Guest #1, chaosrin, Ser Vince, Guest #2 (mel), Guest #3 (Maryna), and Balrog1788_ ****Your support is always appreciated.**


	5. Enter the Moon Child

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise and Archer1eye

Recommended Story: "Madness Effect" by ZenoNoKyuubi

Holly Potter and the Heart of Canis

Chapter 4: Enter the Moon Child

A few days after Holly's successful venture into the world of dating saw a Western Jackdaw, that wasn't really a Jackdaw, quite strangely perched on a street light just southeast of Kennewick outside of a trailer park with its eyes gazing directly towards one trailer in particular on the edge of the park where it bordered the property of one Adam Hauptman. Where, unbeknownst to the odd bird outside, a coyote lay sprawled out on a bed curling around a napping calico colored manx cat. The part about the creature in the bed being a coyote, the bird had a very good idea that they were still in bed.

This was an odd occurrence for a number of reasons. One being that while the western Jackdaw is a diurnal bird, it is native to the UK and very unlikely to have migrated all the way to Washington state all on its own. Another strange thing about the bird were it's bright green eyes, quite unlike those usually seen in the breed. And finally, possibly the oddest thing about the bird, was that it was really a witch. A witch who was currently staring at the trailer owned by the mechanic, Mercy Thompson, who just so happened to sometimes turn into a coyote.

Holly was perched on the light pole for a few reasons. One of which was that she had finished unpacking her potions lab and while most of it could be set up with magic the actual ingredients she had to sort through and put away by hand. It was now a little after noon and a Sunday meaning Mercy closed up her shop. Ostensibly at any rate.

Really what it meant was that her friend went to church, went for a run, and took a nap. In little more than a week since arriving Holly had learned more than she had ever intended about her new friend and her day to day life. From Mercy's habit of 'stress baking' to her workaholic tendencies.

Unfortunately the latter isn't something that Mercy could really help and Holly believed it was the main reason Mercy still lived in her trailer. Mercy had a tendency to take on more work then she reasonably should in order to make enough to stay in business, pay her loan, and keep herself fed and housed. The fact she did work for the vampires pro-bono in exchange for them ignoring her presence and could only barely afford to keep paying Tad part-time meant Mercy spent far too much of her own 'free time' working in her shop.

Mercy never talked about money. She was, in a way, exactly the kind of friend Holly wished Ron had been on the subject. Rather than complain or lament the fact that she didn't have the kind of money Holly did, the mechanic was instead quietly prideful about the issue outright refusing any kind of financial aid, right down to meals the two shared.

Holly had a lot more fun tricking Mercy into letting the witch pay for things or helping Mercy through her workload under the guise of loitering around Mercy's shop, trying to pull her away from her work for one thing or another.

That Mercy's quicker turn around let her take in more work rather than being forced to pass up jobs due to a backlog of repairs and thus, helped alleviate some of those financial issues was something neither of them commented on.

It was after another ten minutes when a window opened and Medea moved onto the windowsill that Holly hopped off her perch and glided down and into the window taking a new perch next to the friendly cat that seemed to eye her for a moment before walking closer and purring in her face.

' _And where did Mercy find you, hmmm?'_

With a small hop Holly was inside on the trailers kitchen counter where she chirped at Mercy once she realized the mechanic noticed her entrance. Not seeing any point in remaining as a Jackdaw and with Medea prowling toward her from behind, Holly shifted back until she was sitting on the counter with a smug little smile on her lips.

"Hello Mercy, I hope you weren't planning on going into work on your day off, were you?" Holly asks lifting her arm so Medea can lay claim to her lap. The witch giving the cat an exasperated look before caving to the feline's demands and proceeding to scratch behind Medea's ears. Much to the amusement of the mechanic.

"And if I was? Rent still needs to get paid here Holly." Mercy counters even as her microwave dings and a cup of ramen is pulled out of it.

"Well, if you didn't live here you wouldn't have to pay so much. Where did you find a kneazle anyway?" Holly asks her eyes focused on the purring furball in her lap amused with how different and yet so alike Medea is compared to the last kneazle Holly met.

"Wait I… what?" Mercy questions her attention split between the two differing subjects and unsure which to address first. Eventually she decides to answer the question first.

"If you mean Medea, then on the street one day. I picked her up, brought her home and nursed her to health. Figured she would run off after that but she just never left and has been with me ever since." Mercy explained between mouthfuls of noodles. "And if I didn't live here where would I? In my van? This is probably the cheapest place I could get into unless you're asking me to move in." Mercy says jokingly, "I'm sure Jerry would just love that, right?"

"She would understand after I explain it to her." Holly states simply her eyes moving from the cat she continues to gently stroke to meet Mercy's. As bright green eyes meet dark brown Holly finds herself pleased at the surprise she can see in her friends expression.

' _I don't need animal senses to read you, Mercy, it's all over your face when someone catches you off guard.'_

Eventually the surprise wears off and is replaced by a suspicion that has Holly lifting her brow in curiosity. "Where is this coming from? Did Bran put you up to this?"

"The Marrok? I wasn't aware you knew him… But no, while we had a rather enjoyable talk before I moved here we never discussed you at all. I'm offering to let you stay with me because you're my friend and as much as you don't talk about it I know it would be easier for you financially." Holly replies with most of the truth. And apparently there was enough in what she left out for her friend to pick up on as the deadpan stare she gets in response has Holly grinning right back in denial of any ulterior motive.

"And the other reason?" Mercy asks with an annoyed twitch to her eye that has Holly sighing heavily.

"I'm bored, okay? I spend most of my time bothering you at work because otherwise it's me at home, alone, doing chores I complete in an hour and then reading or watching the telly." Holly admits petulantly, the arm not occupied with Medea crossing over her chest. "Aaaand it lets me keep an eye on the only friend I have here so she doesn't work herself to death." She adds lifting her gaze towards Mercy with an accusatory glint held within.

"Look Holly, I can tell you're trying to help so I won't just say no but we've only known each other a week or so. You really shouldn't be opening up your home like that to someone else. I'm flattered really, and yeah, it might help me get out from my debts faster but… Just let me think about it?" Mercy offers and honestly it's more than Holly could reasonably ask for.

' _She's not a kid, she's an adult woman who can make her own decisions. You're worried about your friend and if anything happens you can help but you can't push.'_

Holly sighs and nods before her head lifts rapidly and turns in the direction of her house feeling her wards inform her of an approaching guest. "Looks like I have a visitor…" She mutters before gently moving Medea from her lap and standing up. "Alright, you win, Mercy. The offer is open for you though and I'll stop asking so long as you agree to actually take a day off every now and then so I can stop worrying so much."

The unenthusiastic response she got in return would have gotten Holly to stick around until Mercy agreed more sincerely but with her wards activated, Holly knew she didn't have time for it. So she instead narrowed her eyes at Mercy and pointed her finger at the coyote before walking outside.

And if she cast a sticking charm to the doors of Mercy's car before she apparated away? Well… the coyote would never be able to prove she did so.

* * *

With a pop, Holly arrived in her bedroom and took a moment to reorient herself before heading for the stairs. She didn't notice the amber colored eyes that followed her path out of the room. She did however notice when a familiar barking sound let out in the room she just left. Spinning around Holly's eyes went wide as her familiar over and landed on her shoulder, the owl's talons gripping her shoulder far tighter than necessary and the look Holly was receiving was one she could only describe as indignant.

And it was a very irritated owl that began to assault the surprised witch, smacking the young woman's head with her wing, pecking at her head and tugging on her hair while continuing to berate Holly with barking hoots.

"Ow! Hedwig stop, ouch! Don't tug my hair, I'm sorry!" Holly tried to gently defend herself from Hedwig's attack when she heard the sound of laughter behind her from a voice she had admittedly more than one fantasy about. With Hedwig continuing to punish Holly by tugging on her hair, the witch carefully turned around again to see a woman she knew quite well watching her with a pair of strange spectacles covering her eyes.

The woman was a strange one, dressed in a denim skirt that fell to her knees with boots that didn't match. The left brown and covered her knee completely with laces colored a bright blue while her right boot stopped just above her ankle and was itself yellow in tone with a lace in neon orange. For a top she wore a shirt Holly bought for her, it was predominately white with text in green that read 'I'm not crazy, I'm just too smart for you.' And to complete the picture the woman still wore her signature radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace.

"Luna!" Holly was ecstatic seeing her absolute favorite blonde in the hallway and hurried over as quickly as she could with Hedwig still delivering her punishment for being left behind in the UK. When she made it to the other woman, Holly pulled the blonde into a tight hug with a great deal of joy. "I've missed you so much."

The svelte moon child giggled as she returned the hug. "I see your wrackspurt infection seems to be improving." Luna states removing her glasses once she finally pulled herself out of the hug. Her misty silver eyes retained the same mystical quality Holly was familiar with that seemed to simultaneously look at her and directly through her to some far off place.

"Well, the best cure for wrackspurts is to think positive thoughts right? I haven't had much cause to think negatively at all since we moved here." Holly replied grateful that Hedwig seemed to believe her punishment sufficient and had finally released her hair and eased up on the painful grip of her talons.

Holly knew that for all most people didn't believe in Luna's creatures. And logically she didn't believe that all of them were real either. She knew some of them were, all it took was borrowing Luna's glasses on a whim during fifth year and becoming blinded by the number of small wiggly floating things surrounding her and many of the other students around her. The only person who seemed free of them was Luna herself and Holly found herself completely enamoured with the blonde girl.

The fact that Luna was in her home without being let inside was something that didn't occur to Holly until they passed by the front door after Holly lead her friend back down the stairs. Her gait slowing as she looked over her shoulder on their way to the kitchen. "Luna, did you break into my house?"

"Of course not, I haven't broken anything." Luna replied with an airy smile that Holly refused to believe was anything other than a cover. Still, Holly couldn't be upset about it. After all there was very little she could ever be upset with Luna for. That's just the way it had always been.

With a chuckle and a shake of her head she began to make tea as Luna took a seat at the table. "Fair enough, thanks for bringing Hedwig by the way. I didn't want her flying here on her own." Holly comments before hurrying to explain when Hedwig's head twists to face her way. "I know she could have made it without much trouble of course. But I worry about her and I didn't want to keep her in a cage on the plane."

Slightly mollified, the snowy owl gave Holly's ear a gentle nibble before gliding to the back of a chair ignoring how her human released a relieved breath. And Holly knew just how to start making things up to her first friend as she pulled a pack of uncooked bacon from the fridge and started to heat a pan.

Holly turned to say something to Luna then but noticed her friend's far away look. Luna's misty silver eyes clouding as she stares out of the window with a small smile on her lips. So instead. Holly simply refilled her kettle and set it on the stove before busying herself with the biscuits, cups, and teapot.

Luna didn't come out of her little trance until Holly set a full cup of tea in front of her friend with a plate of bacon already in front of a very happy owl. With a soft smile, Luna looked at Holly and took a sip of her tea. Ignoring Holly's expectant look.

"You always were good at making interesting friends, Holly." Luna stated earning herself a deadpan look.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea, Luna?" Came the dry response before Holly took a sip of her tea.

"You're also terrible at keeping yourself out of trouble." Luna pointed out without the slightest bit of tact, her expression more serious now and the knowing look made Holly groan. She had been hoping that moving to the Tri-cities and away from anyone who would care about her fame would make life easier.

"How long do I have before things go upside down?" Holly asks in a defeated tone.

"Well… I would say a few years. And this time it's not centered around you at least." Luna comments with a smile before giggling as Holly rolls her eyes. "You might want to look into scrying by the way. It's really a truly fascinating art."

The off-hand suggestion drew narrowed eyes from the beleaguered heroine. Luna didn't make suggestions like that for no reason and if she did you ignored them at your own peril. And so, Holly made a mental note to look into the subject in the near future. Still, if whatever trouble was in her future wasn't centered around Holly then she would be playing more of a supporting role in events and she was perfectly okay with that.

"So, when do I get to meet your girlfriend and the Coyote?" Luna asked simply. Drawing a chuckle from Holly.

"Well… I was going to ask Jerry if she wouldn't mind doing my tattoo tonight. Assuming you brought what I asked for?" Holly asked reaching for the small tray of biscuits.

"I did, the kraken in the Hogwarts lake was more than willing to donate it's ink. I'm so glad that sweetheart wasn't drawn into the fighting during the war. It's far too kind hearted to hurt people." Luna mentioned and Holly blinked before chuckling. Now if only someone could have mention that to Cedric before the second task. Poor boy had the squid wrap him up in its tentacles during the task and after he had his hostage out he never went near the lake again.

Thinking about Cedric did manage to bring Holly's mood down as it always did. She no longer blamed herself for his death as she once had, but, it was always a sobering topic for her. He had been such a good person.

"I even brought the tea and candies you forgot to ask Hermione for." Luna stated digging a set of keys from her pocket before tossing them to Holly. "They're in the side car. Mister Weasley says hello by the way. They were rather sad that you moved out of country but they understand why."

Holly looked down at the keys and immediately connected them to the Bonneville Triumph T120 Mr. Weasley had been fixing for her. She hadn't realized he was so close to fixing it for her or she might have postponed her move to bring it with her and Teddy.

Holly leaned back in her seat, relaxing to let the flood of information and general confusion that normally accompanied a conversation with Luna filter through her mind. All thoughts as to how or why Luna knew what Holly had planned to ask Hermione for were discarded out of hand. As were how Luna knew about Mercy and Jerry. Holly knew full well that Luna had 'The Sight' in one form or another.

"You should add your blood to the ink now and we can go have lunch and bring it to your girlfriend before we meet the Coyote. I wonder how she gets the smell of oil out of her fur? It can't be easy to work on cars with her paws." Luna mentioned and Holly chuckled imagining Mercy trying to fix car engines in her Coyote form.

"Alright, just finish your tea first and we'll get moving after I bring in the stuff from the bike. I'm sure her majesty is keen to get outside so she can begin bringing the local wildlife under her rule." Holly commented and in response, Hedwig flew over to her usual perch on Holly's shoulder as the witch made her way out front. Her eyes falling on the white painted bike parked in her driveway, sidecar and all, waiting for her use. She would likely take the side car off later and put it in the garage but it could stay for the moment.

Holly paused for a moment after stepping outside, giving Hedwig time to look around before the snowy owl took off. And by the time Holly returned inside with the bag holding the presents Luna brought with her, the svelte moon child was waiting for her with a small smile on her face that did strange things to Holly's stomach. It was an ache knowing that the feelings Holly used to hold for her, tragically straight, blonde friend wouldn't be returned but it was a familiar one and Holly ignored it with the ease of long practice.

A practice made far easier by the knowledge that she now had a sexy tattoo artist to aim her attention towards. And with that came a smile on her face that had to be a little silly as it drew a giggle from the blonde in front of her.

With a roll of Holly's eyes, she withdrew her wand and opened the vial holding the prepared ink. A weak cutting hex opened her finger letting her blood flow and drip into the black fluid before Luna healed her finger and the vial was sealed and shaken.

* * *

"... What are these?" Holly asks taking one of the triangular pastries left on the counter for waiting customers. She splits the pastry in half giving it over to Luna before taking a bite. It's sugary sweet and dotted with blueberries, icing crisscrossing the top. Overall not bad but nothing amazing either.

"They're scones, Jerry picks them up sometimes in the morning before coming in." She could hear the buzzing of the tattooing needle in the back so knew Jerry was busy working on someone and likely wouldn't be up anytime soon. Instead it was a male voice that responded to her question. Half shaved head adorned with numerous piercings to his brows nose and lower lip along with black clothing with chains falling from acid washed jeans giving him a very punk look. From how comfortable he looked behind the counter Holly assumed he worked here at least part time.

Still he said something that she just couldn't let go.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you said this is a scone." Holly says with a smile as she takes another small bite of the offending pastry before shushing the snickering blonde next to her.

"Uh, no that's what I said. Jerry picks them up from Panera Bread on her way in sometimes." The young man replies in obvious confusion as Holly looks at the confection in her hand as if it's existence has deeply offended her.

"This… This is not a scone. Those are not scones… I'm going to have to make scones now just to show you people what scones really are." Holly realizes before shushing the now openly laughing Luna once more as the man looks at her like she grew a second head.

"Ma'am, who even are you? Do you have an appointment?" The guy asked looking just a bit frustrated by the conversation.

"Oh, I'm here to talk to Jerry. I came in a few days ago with a friend of mine to see about getting something done with my own ink and I've just gotten the ink in. I can wait until she's finished though. Just let her know Holly is here to see her when she's got a minute." Holly offers taking a seat in the corner of the store giving the pastry in her hand a look of disdain before signing and offering it to Luna who snatches it up and happily devors the confection.

"Uh… yeah, I'll just go and do that…" The man replied before heading into the back. There was a faint knocking sound followed by muffled voices before he returned to the front. "She'll be another half hour if you want to keep waiting for her."

With a subtle spell Holly changed the perception of what her conversation with Luna consisted of. "So Luna, would you mind looking over my runes when Jerry comes out? It's nothing complex just some Elder Futhark; Eihwaz, Kenaz, and Uruz."

"Hmm, where are you going to put them? I mean, they wouldn't be too powerful on their own really, but there is some overlap with them, especially Eihwaz and Uruz." Luna comments tapping her chin.

"I thought about putting them on my arm but Jerry suggested on my shoulder instead. Something about it being easier for her to make sure they're all evenly placed." Holly replied with a shrug even as Luna nods.

"That would be better, The magic will spread more evenly through your body that way. I mean, it won't let you stand up to any of your supernatural neighbors but you'll notice it when you activate them." Luna offers before leaning back in her chair.

The conversation turned from there towards Luna's plans on traveling from here. She had plans to stay around for a few days while planning a trip to south america hoping to find some of the more exotic magical animals to write about. Namely the Quetzalcoatl, a flying serpent of variable size. And of course from there, Holly had to fend off requests from Luna to accompany her blonde friend in hopes that Holly would speak to any Luna comes across.

Not that Holly would have particularly minded doing so but she had to think about Teddy so she had to compromise. If Luna found one, Holly agreed to make a trip down to South America in order to talk to the serpent. Though Holly was uncertain if she would even be able to.

It was only after Holly agreed that a teenage girl left the back area and moved around the counter to pay for the work Jerry did on her. Gauze covered her upper right arm taped in place and Holly lowered her spell to watch as Mike, the part timer, tried to compliment the girl who seemed a little put off by the number of piercings he had.

Holly stood up and before she made it to the counter Jerry came out from the back in a bit of a hurry before looking around and zeroing in on Holly in a way that made the witch smile happily. The artist's approach was halted short when she noticed Luna and her face turned curious.

"Jerry, this is Luna Lovegood. An old friend of mine from back home. She brought a few things with her I couldn't bring when I left before, including my owl, Hedwig." Holly starts answering the question she knew was about to come before stepping forward and hugging her artist. A kiss to Jerry's cheek had the woman beginning to blush.

"It's uh… nice to meet you Luna. I'm Jerry Tillman, and this is my parlor." The redhead stated waving her hand around the front room of the shop. "Holly didn't mention a friend coming into town. Not uh… that she's had many chances to, I'm not upset or anything."

Jerry was backpedaling already with her hands raised defensively. Holly couldn't help but find the action endearing, despite already showing the pretty redhead that the witch was interested Jerry was still nervous about doing or saying something that might upset or offend. Holly had never had anyone so concerned with her feelings.

It was a little ridiculous, true, but it was also a nice feeling.

Luna seemed taken aback for a second before a pained look came across her face for only a moment. Then her smile was right back and she skipped forward before Holly could manage to say anything and stood well inside of the artist's personal space. She stares at her for a long moment before breaking into a smile once more and giving the unnerved redhead a hug.

"That's alright, she didn't mention getting a girlfriend to me either. I just insisted on meeting you when I found out. Oh, and I guess she wanted to talk to you about meeting tonight in private." Luna replied with a small knowing wink that implied much more than Holly had intended for the night.

They hadn't yet referred to each other by that title and Holly didn't really mind considering she had every intention of their relationship developing at least that far. But the inflamed skin on Jerry's face from the implication was enough to pull a chuckle from Holly when she began to gently pry the pair apart before delivering a short peck to Jerry's heated cheek.

"What my wonderful friend here is saying, is that I was hoping you would have the time tonight to do that tattoo for me. That is, if you don't mind staying open a bit longer than normal. I can even bring along something to eat so you won't have to worry about dinner." Holly offers with a smile rolling her eyes even as the silvery ones of the moon child blink innocently.

"What else could I have meant?"

Holly didn't bother to respond to that beyond a fond shake of her head. When she turned back to Jerry she had a small grin on her face waiting for a response. "Please don't mind Luna, although she wasn't wrong about the private part. I was intending on coming by alone tonight if you're available. It works out great now that Luna can watch Teddy since I don't think Mercy will be willing to after I locked her keys in her car to keep her from going into work on her day off."

Not exactly what Holly did but it was close enough.

"She won't thank you for that you know." Jerry finally replied as she managed to get her metaphorical feet back under her. Aided by the constant smiles and the safe topic change.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be rather annoyed by it if she hasn't already managed to get back to her shop regardless. Still, she's not getting into the Rabbit until I give her back her spare key." Holly replied with a smirk.

One that quickly fell into a frown when Jerry asked, "did you do the same thing to her van?"

And of course Holly hadn't, she'd forgotten all about the Vanagon in her hurry to get back home and missed the vehicle entirely parked as it was around the side of Mercy's trailer.

"I'll take that as a no then, heh." Jerry chuckled before looking at her parlor counter. "About tonight um… Sure actually, if you're bringing dinner then I don't mind sticking around to do that tattoo for you. Do you have the ink you wanted to bring now? I can have everything ready when you get here."

Holly could see the nerves gathering under the surface and felt a rush of warmth from the relief she could see when she agreed before handing over the small bottle. They hadn't had another date since the first and it seemed the evening would be their second. Holly had to admit she was quite looking forward to it. "If you have a little more time I can show you my motorcycle. It didn't come with me since it needed some work done on it when we moved but Luna was kind enough to deliver it for me."

She could see the eagerness on Jerry's face flash before the redhead grimaced and looked at her watch. "I'd love to but my next customer took the time to set up an appointment in advance. Bring it by tonight and I can look then?" It was hopeful and Holly grinned in response.

' _She's really beautiful when she forgets to be nervous.'_

 **AN:**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _marlastiano, Dreiundzwanzig, Noble Korhedron, SarahTaylorTam, whitetigerwolf, sandipi,_** ** _Sean Malloy-1,_** ** _Maryna,_** ** _emmalilly21,_** ** _imoshen88, and_** ** _randmrule_ ****Your support is always appreciated.**


End file.
